


Queen of Denial

by Bobafettfrommandalore



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami!!!!!, F/F, F/M, Jock!Korra, Korrasamimonth2016, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobafettfrommandalore/pseuds/Bobafettfrommandalore
Summary: There's a puzzle Asami Sato can't figure out. And that's a rare thing for Asami Sato.See, she's intelligent (and smart - there's a difference) not to mention witty and persevering. She's the President of the student body, for Spirits' sake! There's no puzzle that she couldn't solve. So why was the answer to this one eluding her?But this particular puzzle - about a girl she's mentoring and supposedly hates- is a tough one to crack.Because the thing is, if Asami's supposed to be hating the girl - Korra-, then how come not a day (or a minute, or even a second) goes by that she doesn't think of her?





	1. Asami vs Korra and her sheep

**Author's Note:**

> So, another High-school AU. Obv they're my favorites ( judging from my current fics). Anyhoo, making this a two-shot. Since it's uhmm, a bit long, like.. real long for a first chap (8k+ words, ha!). And yeah, even my summary is long haha. But I hope you guys will still read through.

Asami gathered her things in a hurry, stuffing everything in her bag haphazardly (which she normally wouldn’t have done – ‘cause she's the type who liked things in order).

She paused a few seconds, clucking her tongue in annoyance - those pens should be kept color-coordinated in her bag's pocket- until she remembered why she was a in rush.

She finished piling the last of her books into her bag and speed-walked her way out of the classroom.

She was at the door when she heard the familiar raspy drawl.  
“Hey there cutie, can I walk you to your next class?”

Asami mentally groaned. Ugh.

She turned around and rolled her eyes, her way of acknowledging the most annoying person on the planet.

She couldn’t help but wonder how fast the other girl could’ve run (there was no other way to get from across the school that fast without having ran) and still appear good - alright, she had that, Asami begrudgingly acknowledged to herself- the bane of her high school life always looked good, even when a bit sweaty.

“Shouldn’t you be out in the field tackling your fellow jocks at this moment?” Asami said, trying to walk very fast in hopes of losing her tormentor in the now crowded school hallways.

“Why would I be tackling people? I play soccer,” the other girl answered good-naturedly. Unfortunately she proceeded to follow Asami while she wove her way through the throng, and even if she was shorter (shorter legs), she had no problem keeping up.

“I don’t know, isn’t that what you jocks do most of the time? Wrestle and slap butts and congratulate one another by being God's gifts to humanity?” Asami hoped she delivered her line scathingly enough in order to turn her pursuer off. She glanced to her side to check.

She saw the other girl tilt her head as if in thought. “Well, yes we do that 41% of the time. But the other 59% is spent pining and chasing after beautiful girls- that's why I’m with you”. Then she grinned lopsidedly.

Asami almost laughed but she swallowed it in time. She tried to cover it up by pretending to cough. It came out sounding like an awkward grunt.

She had to admit the other girl was pretty smooth. Still. She was a jock and she hated how obnoxious, narcissistic, brash, self-confident and self-centered they were.

Speaking of jocks, a big group was congregated where they were going to pass through and Asami mentally groaned again (she should watch how much she does that daily, it's becoming quite a bad habit).

One of the football guys noticed her companion and predictably, called out an unnecessarily loud greeting.  
“Hey Korra!!! Where you off to in such a hurry?”

The other girl held her hand up high so the guys in the rambunctious group could high-five her without her breaking stride. “Hey Wei, just taking a walk with the Bae” she greeted back.

“I am not your Bae.” Asami scoffed.

“Ooohhhhh” the crowd of jocks simultaneously crowed.

Asami couldn’t help but think they were a very loud, very annoying gaggle of geese, their small minds linked together.

Korra smiled hugely, pausing and sighing theatrically, “that’s my Bae, she's a bit shy about PDA”.

The football players just laughed as Wei gave a thumbs up “Sure Korra, we know that's how you like ‘em.”

Asami huffed and tried to speed up her already rapid pace.

Korra waved goodbye then hurried to catch up to Asami who showed no signs of slowing down.

“So, where are we off to, Babe?” Korra said, trying to put her hand on the small of Asami's back.

Asami twisted to avoid it. She was supposed to head to the library but having Korra with her meant the athlete would just follow and spend the rest of the afternoon annoying her. She wouldn’t get anything done then.

“Lucky for me, I am heading home” she stated as she proceeded outside the school towards the parking lot.

“Wow. I was actually headed to your part of town, now we could go together,” Korra paused for dramatic effect “we really are meant to be” she said dreamily, following her again effortlessly.

“You don’t have a car,” Asami smirked.

“Yes, but that is only because fate dictates that I ride with you.”

Real smooth.

“Can’t help you there then” Asami said trying to contain her glee, having seen a plan to get rid of the girl currently shadowing her.

She stole a glance at Korra to check if she's given up.

But she should’ve known better by now- Korra isn’t easily dissuaded.

“Oh comeon. Your Dad said I could catch a ride with you whenever I needed one.”

Asami squinted her eyes. That was masterful, pulling that card, but it wasn't enough - her Dad didn't necessarily have to know that she was ditching Korra this once.

“Needed one. Not when you want one. Also, my Dad is also infinitely nicer than me.”

They reached the parking lot and Korra was full-out pouting by now. Asami thought she resembled a kicked-puppy.  
(even though her crossed arms accentuating her bulging biceps gave the impression that she's anything but helpless).

“Don’t give me that. You’re like, the nicest girl in school and that's saying something since Katara and Mrs. Pema are also here.”

Asami chose to ignore the pout and the biceps and tried to be steadfast.

“Complimenting me is not going to get you in my car. Considering you also just put me on level with the oldest woman at school and the one teacher who permanently has eyebags because of dealing with overly-wild kids at home and during class. I’m not sure you even meant that as a compliment.” Asami felt bad for shrugging off the two nicest members of the faculty but being with Korra just brought out the mean girl in her.

“I meant that as the highest praise, and you know it.” Korra gave up her pouting like a kicked puppy facade in exchange for the 'I'm cute and tough and you gotta deal with it' attitude which was thankfully one of Asami's least favorite "Korra attitudes". It made it easier for Asami to leave.

She got into her car, trying to tamp down on her guilt. Korra must have realized that her tough girl attitude was getting her nowhere and went back to her previous look. She knew nobody was immune to a full-on Korra pout. Now, she was just staring at Asami, her eyes big, begging.

Asami rolled her eyes and almost caved in. She stopped herself at the last second though.

You can do this, this is just one of her strategies.

“Bye, Korra” she said, smiling widely when the other girl didn’t force herself into her car as she got in.

Asami’s smile must’ve sent her the wrong message because Korra's face lit up with her trademark lopsided grin. She gave up her acting and proceeded to do another one of her melodramatics- placing her hand over her heart before declaring in a too-loud voice “Goodbye, my love. I will see you tonight, in my dreams.”

Asami immediately cringed at the public announcement and looked around to see the kids on the parking lot snickering or eyeing them curiously.

“Oh for spirit's sake.” Asami wanted to sink into her SatoMobile’s floor from embarrassment but since she couldn’t do that, she stepped on the gas and had her vehicle roaring out of the parking lot to Korra still shouting declarations of love.

 

 

* * *

 

It started two years ago, when Korra has just transferred from the Southern Water Tribe to their school to play soccer.

Asami could remember how much the school was abuzz about getting a supposedly very, very talented soccer player. It was about time their school won something (the time was ripe to change their reputation of being the only school with the years-long unbroken losing streak in their district).

Having acquired a new Sports Department Head also pushed the move the fruition. The new coach, Lin Beifong, was obsessed with winning. And so she pressured the school board to cash in on potentially great athletes, Korra foremost.

There was a catch though. It seemed the new champion Soccer player the school granted a scholarship to had to maintain above average grades- a requisite which reeked of Principal Tarlokk's unfathomable and ofttimes peculiar mandates (but there it was).

All things aside, she secretly thought that Principal Tarlokk had a thing about letting people into his school without having to abide by the rules- rules like paying a tonne of money to study (even if they were supposed to be staying there FOR school honor) - but of course, she never said that out loud.

Asami knew Korra would never have set foot in Republic City Prep without her athleticism to get her there. And it seemed Tarlokk made it almost impossible to avail of the said scholarship, saying that there were hundreds of deserving and skilled athletes and it would only take the best to get into his school.

Luckily, it seemed Coach Beifong and Mr. Tenzin (school board President) apparently found a way to get around the Principal's words to get Korra (a very gifted albeit relatively unknown soccer player) the much-contested scholarship. Which was how Asami was dragged into the whole mess.

She could still hear Tenzin's semi-patronizing words droning on in finality -  
"as the smartest girl in school and as the student council President, you are tasked with keeping the new Star Athlete abreast with her grades. Actually, it's your obligation."

Asami would've had said no, had she known what she was signing up for, but she didn't- and boy was she regretting that decision now.

Korra came from a poor family but she quickly adjusted to the rich grounds and high society of Republic County Prep school effortlessly (and, Asami was willing to bet, also adjust to Principal Tarlokk's thinly veiled insults about her family's supposed lack of financials - otherwise, she wouldn't have stayed on as long as she has).

And true enough to Coach Beifong's prediction, the Soccer team started winning and winning which boosted the school's morale and caused Tarlokk's initial hesitance to get Korra, to morph into a semblance of grudging acceptance.

More importantly, it boosted Korra's popularity tenfold.  
The rich and snobby populace of Republic County Prep seemingly forgot where Korra came from and she became an instant celebrity seemingly overnight.

Which worked for everybody's advantage, except, Asami thinks, for hers.

Asami's duty as Korra's tutor took on a new meaning when Korra started being infatuated with her.

To Asami's unending chagrin, Korra said it had something to do with how Asami was apparently the smartest, kindest, most beautiful person to walk the world.

Asami didn’t believe any of it of course and chalked it up to Korra being just Korra- boisterous, well-liked, charming, none-too smart but still confident- the supreme jock (and if there was one thing Asami didn't like, it was Jocks).

Asami couldn’t fathom why she was the (unfortunate) target of Korra's affections, when in truth, she could have had anyone else in the school if she just said the word.

Asami was unaffected by the other girl's fame though. She had that as well, to a lesser degree- being the President of the student body and daughter of the richest businessman in Republic County.

Because the thing is, all she wanted was a normal, none-disruptive and academically stellar stay in the school till she graduated. Asami knew that once she took the reins from her father's company, nothing would be normal anymore. So she cherished Normalcy and Ordinary like no other person.  
And Korra was anything but normal.

She was oft times obnoxiously loud, willfully brash and trouble always almost seemed to find her (or the other way around).

And Asami thought that if the school (heck, the whole county) wasn’t quite too enamoured of the soccer player, she would’ve been kicked out ages ago.  
But that wasn’t the case. Everybody loved Korra (except Tarlokk - and he wasn't enough to get Korra kicked out).

So if she got into the rare fight with a neighboring school's students, then that was just her defending their school's honor.

Or if she got into the occasional lame-brained dare like a couple of months ago when her and another athlete, Bolin, were the cause of a minor fire then that was just her “going through puberty”.

There was no end to everyone making excuses for Korra and it galled Asami so much that she tried to get out of tutoring the headstrong girl.

Was she the only one with a reasonable head in their town?

Heck, even her Dad liked Korra and he rarely shows his affection to her, his own Daughter! But no, everytime Korra comes around to their house, hers Dad always sees to it that they’re stocked with their chef’s homemade mint choco-chip cookies - Korra’s favorite.

Needless to say, Asami's request to quit her tutoring sessions with the Athlete were denied by Tenzin since apparently Korra said she was the only one who could get through her thick head (and that's verbatim – it’s a wonder she gets away with so much from the school!).

Asami could've just quit, regardless of Tenzin’s disappointment, but then her Dad came into her room one night and promised her her dream of a summer's internship to oversee the Innovations team at their company, Future Industries, if she continues tutoring Korra.

And Asami couldn’t say no to that. So here she was, running from Korra's advances - and still her tutor. Seems she just had to keep patient a little longer, just until she graduated.

At least, this is their last year of highschool. Asami grinned widely at the thought, the car's top open and her hair spilling out helping her good mood along. 10 more months to go and she could be rid of the annoying athlete, forever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, what exactly do you not like about her? I mean, look at her, she's hot!”  
Opal and Asami were eating lunch the following day and Opal still considers Korra's pursuit of Asami as endlessly hilarious.

She moved into Republic City Prep for her Senior year, since she said her mother wanted her to be closer to her recently un-estranged Aunt – Coach Lin Beifong.

Asami thought that that must've been pretty tough for Opal, moving on her final year of highschool. But apparently, it didn’t really bother Opal that much since her brothers Wing and Wei were already attending RCP and she also had Asami to keep her company (their families had known and been friends with each other for ages- being two of the richest business families in the four nations).

Unfortunately, Opal decided that the object of Asami’s endless stress would be the designated topic for the day (and sometimes, week or, month).

Asami just rolled her eyes. Opal was obviously another one caught in Korra's web.

“If you must know, my basis for having a relationship with anyone is not only because he or she is hot,” she made quotation marks with her fingers. “There’s more to it than that,” she ended her statement by gesturing to a ruckus at the center of the cafeteria.

Korra, for once was not sitting on the next table, or on their table (thankfully) since she was currently occupied (and as usual) was the center of attention in what seemed to be a ‘who could drink the most water' contest with Bolin (another jock from the wrestling team) a few tables over.

Asami considered the day a rare blessing and didn’t want to mar it with conversation about the annoying soccer player. But apparently, a conversation starring Korra was very hard to avoid considering the crowd was now chanting her name at the top of its lungs.

“KOR-RA, KOR-RA!”  
Korra successfully drank her last liter of water and Bolin just spewed out the rest of his own, spraying some of the shouting kids in front of him with saliva and water.

The crowd ended the game in a crescendo of good natured laughing until some of the faculty came in to break up the students and complain that they were being too loud.

“Serves them right” Asami smiled, more for Korra and the rest being scolded than for anything else.

“Oh comeon, don’t be such a killjoy,” Opal laughed, amazed that her normally chill friend apparently only lost her cool with a certain athlete around.  
Asami just shook her head before drinking her coffee.

“So, you’re saying that if you do happen to date someone, being hot is not a prerequisite?” Opal said, still eyeing the students milling around after the excitement.

“That’s not what I’m saying” Asami huffed. “What I mean is, they don’t have to look good to interest me. Looking hot is definitely a plus, but it's not a requirement,” she finished.

“Who’s looking hot? It better be me Babe! If someone's trying to make a move on you, they better watch out!”  
Korra plopped down beside Asami on the bench and put her arm around her shoulders, much to Opal's mounting amusement.

Asami shrugged off Korra's hand and let out a long-suffering sigh.

“Done with being boorish?” she asked nonchalantly.

“Oh no, being boorish is in my nature, I wouldn’t dream of being done with it” Korra answered back, her smile playful. She swiped Asami's coffee cup and took a small sip.

“Ack, I don’t know why you don’t put sugar in this Babe, it tastes yucky!” Korra sputtered.

“First off,” Asami took her cup back from Korra's hand, “I like it that way. Second and again, I am not and never have been your ‘babe’ and third, why are you drinking my coffee anyway?”.

In her annoyance, and just to prove to Korra that she really did like her coffee, Asami took a long drink, making it a point to look Korra in the eye while doing so, one eyebrow raised in challenge.

She put down the cup, satisfied that she just made a point when she noticed Korra waggling her eyebrows up and down.

“What?” Asami said, narrowing her eyes at the now widely-grinning girl.  
Korra cleared her throat. “You know, you just drank from where I took a sip from your cup. So we just indirectly kissed right now.”

“Wow Korra. You know what. Go ahead. Think whatever makes your twisted little mind happy.” Asami let out a resigned breath (despite coloring a little from the implication of Korra's tease).

“Sure, I'll just think of you and I’ll always be happy,” Korra said pertly, pulling an orange from her bag and proceeding to peel it.

“You guys are soooo cute,” Opal gushed. “You are now officially my OTP” she said dreamily, gaining an approving, lopsided smile from Korra and a thunderous expression from Asami.

Korra finished peeling her orange, carefully placing it on a tissue and pushed it towards Asami. “Eat.”  
She looked towards Opal with an apologetic expression. “She forgets to eat sometimes, so I have to feed her.”

“Hey! I do too, eat!” Asami pouted indignantly.

“Fire gummies and very bitter coffee aren’t real food Babe.” Korra stood up and gathered her bag.

“I have to go to the gym. Gotta keep these guns loaded,” she said, eyeing her biceps.

She leaned in as if to give Asami a kiss but the other girl leaned away at the same time.

Korra's face still hovered in her space though. “I’ll see you later, Babe”. She made a kissy face at Asami before bounding out of the cafeteria.

“I think it's sweet.” Opal had a shit-eating grin, her chin lying on hands clasped together.

Asami couldn’t believe it, her friend was actually fangirling over Korra and her!  
She took the orange and shoved half of it into her mouth, chewing sulkily.

She was pissed. Seemed the one person she was relying on to share her views about Korra turned out to be none too immune to the Athlete’s charm as well.  
She chewed her orange and stewed while Opal proceeded to outline their future marriage plans.

 

* * *

 

 

The stadium was packed. Asami squeezed beside Opal and Bolin- Korra's Wrestler friend. Somehow the two hit it off when Korra introduced them to each other. Which was what brought the three to the bleachers on that balmy night.

Opal had begged Asami to go with her and Bolin since apparently her Aunt Lin didn’t trust Bolin enough to be alone with her niece.

Asami choked on a laugh at that. Knowing Opal, she could bet that Bolin would’ve feared for his life if he did anything her petite friend didn’t want to do. Besides, it turns out that Bolin was actually a pretty nice guy- his only flaws were (as far as Asami was concerned) - the fact that the he and Korra were actually very close friends and his propensity for getting roped into trouble (usually by Korra – the two were notorious for it).

Which brings her to the matter at hand. She was too old to play chaperone but here she was, third wheeling and wingmanning for her best friend.  
It shouldn’t be too bad, except that the crowd roared at that exact second to usher in the soccer players into the field, Korra at the lead.

The Athlete gave a flying kiss, turning in a circle, her arms spread wide to include the whole stadium. The crowd loved it, prompting them to chant Korra's name.

Asami must admit, Korra did know how to put on a show. It was at that moment that Korra saw them and she ran a bit to stand directly in front of them, some thirty feet away.

She stopped and pointed to Asami before making a heart sign with her hands. She put this over her chest and moved it to and fro to simulate a beating heart, grinning that lopsided smile that made Asami crazy.

There was a collective “awwww” from the audience, including Opal and Bolin who were shrieking and clasping at Asami's arms. From a distance, there were some scattered boos and Asami squinted to make out some girls waving a big banner with Korra's face on it.

Asami rolled her eyes. It was a group of younger girls devoted to Korra. As far as she was concerned they could have the Athlete for themselves. It would definitely be an improvement on her daily life.

At that moment, the game begun and Asami reluctantly resigned herself to spending the next two hours with her two companions blatantly flirting and the whole stadium cheering the bane of her existence for the inevitable win.

 

* * *

 

 

The three of them were waiting for Korra at the parking lot. It was already about 40 minutes after the game but Korra still hasn’t made an appearance.  
Asami would’ve preferred not to be part of the waiting company and would’ve gone home directly but apparently Bolin and Korra would be catching the same bus home since they lived in the same neighborhood (and since Asami was driving Bolin and Opal anyway, she reluctantly agreed to Bolin's begging that they wait for Korra as well).  
Asami could then just drop them off at their bus stop.

Coupled with Opal’s begging (needling), Asami gave in to Bolin's request since she figured that it was just a short ride. And yeah, however much she didn’t like the soccer player, Korra did lead their school to another win. Never let it be said that Asami didn’t have any school spirit.

They finally spotted Korra heading towards them, walking real fast and waving to a small crowd following her.  
When she reached them, she immediately made ushering motions with her hands, her blue eyes big with what looked like urgency. “Quick, get in the car or else we won’t be able to leave till later!”

Asami immediately realized that they needed to get out of the school grounds fast as a much bigger crowd came into the parking lot, following the original one trailing Korra. Asami realized that these people must be Korra's infamously rabid fans and some photographers, if all the cameras were something to go on by.

All four of them scampered towards her Satomobile. Asami revved her engine once and speeded out of the parking lot, passing some younger girls who actually looked like they were going to throw themselves in front of the car in hopes of stopping it from escaping. She caught some of the people on the crowd going to their own cars, probably to try and follow them.

However, as soon they were out in the open road, Asami speeded up and her car was soon roaring into the night, Korra hollering in delight.

 

* * *

 

 

Once they were significantly far from the school grounds and anyone following them, Asami slowed the car down and finally looked at her passenger seat where Korra was. She caught the Athlete looking at her with blue eyes that held something that looked akin to awe.

“You are amazing, Babe.” She breathed.  
Asami couldn’t tell why (she's never having reacted positively to the many compliments that Korra has thrown her way) but at that moment, with the athlete looking at her with soft adoration in her eyes, she felt warmth creep up her cheeks and her heartbeat stutter, just a bit.

She directed her gaze towards the road and whispered “Thanks”, not knowing why she was whispering or why she suddenly thought the car's AC suddenly faulty – because it was definitely too hot in there right now.

She heard Korra chuckle beside her. “I’m sorry about that. Normally I take time to sign autographs and have pictures taken but with that crowd over there, it would’ve taken forever and you guys were already waiting so…”

She petered off, probably realizing she was rambling and Asami couldn’t resist smiling a little. That was when she realized that she didn’t know where to drop her passengers off. In truth, the drive was turning out to be a pleasant one, with the radio softly playing in the background while the yellow streetlights gave the road a dreamy feel.

Asami peeked at her front view mirror and spotted Bolin and Opal leaning on each other, fast asleep.

It was at that moment that Korra's tummy chose to let out a very loud rumble. Asami looked at the Athlete and both of them burst into a laugh, both shushing each other at the same time in consideration of the two backseat passengers.

“Hungry?” Asami whispered.

“Not so much,” Korra whispered back against another very loud tummy rumble and another unstoppable, shushed laughing fit.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami took a bite out of her hotdog sandwich watching Korra wolf hers down.

They were both sitting on an empty sidewalk, a paper bag containing various food stuffs and drinks beside them, her car parked near a 7/11.

Opal and Bolin were still asleep and for some reason, Asami was reluctant to wake them. When she glanced over at Korra, she saw her motion with a finger to her lips.

Since it was already late, they were the only people outside it seemed, and Asami liked it that way.

"So, that was the first time I saw you watching one of my games, what did you think?" Korra asked, looking inside the paper bag and pulling out some Cheetos.

Asami finished off the last of her hotdog daintily and pretended to mull over Korra's 7goal-win. "It was okay, I guess," she finally said, fighting off a teasing smile.

"Okay?!? That was my career best! And I did it for you" Korra pouted then proceeded to stuff her mouth with Cheetos.

Asami was thankful for the yellow street-lamp lighting because she felt her cheeks heat up at Korra's declaration. From the little she knew about soccer, doing 7goals was not a small feat.

  
She was actually rendered speechless and was thankful that Korra chose that moment to burp in a very undignified way to cover how that night's unusual awkwardness seemed to always creep up on her.

She couldn't suppress a laugh and whilst Korra initially gave her her trademark pout, she eventually ended up joining Asami.

It was the first time Asami could really say she was having a good time with the Athlete. A part of her was surprised that Korra was actually very pleasant company when she wasn't being impossible but at the same time, another part was also terrified that she was also falling into Korra's trap - and that was just unacceptable.

She grew pensively quiet after their laugh trip and increasingly more awkward by the minute. How was she supposed to act around Korra now? For so long, her default attitude towards the Soccer Player has been long-suffering tolerance (and yes, sometimes she tried to be a bit mean- but it always seemed to not bother Korra anyway)- and that always worked. But now.... now what?

Asami was unaware that she was actually biting her lip in worry when she felt a nudge on her elbow.

"You okay, you cold?" Korra asked, moving closer to Asami. The Student Council President could immediately feel the warmth exuding from the other girl and though it did somehow make her feel better, the thoughtful gesture actually increased her awkwardness.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." she scrunched her nose trying to think on the fly for an excuse "I've got an early exam tomorrow" she finished lamely, expecting another one of Korra's smartass comments.

But to Asami's utter disbelief, the other girl only chuckled and stood up abruptly, holding her hand out to Asami to help her up "Ok, comeon, let's get you home."

And for the life her, Asami couldn't not have taken the hand offered to her with such genuine warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

"Look at her, all smug in her glory" Asami muttered, squinting at a certain Soccer player surrounded by a cadre of cheerleaders (fans, it seems) and signing autographs and having her picture taken with them.

Opal and her were taking advantage of the cool, sunny spring weather and they were sitting on one of the benches in the school park grounds.

"What? She deserves it, and if you ask me, she's just being nice", Opal answered back.

"Well I'm not asking you," Asami said, an unmistakeable tone of sulk in her voice. "She's just being her usual self-involved, narcissistic self."

"My, someone sounds jealous." Opal said, her voice suspiciously mild.

"I AM NOT..." Asami yelled, startling some birds into flight. She looked around suspiciously and intentionally lowered her voice for the rest of her statement. "I am not jealous! I'm just stating a fact. A fact, that, I might add, I'm the only one aware of. Since the rest of you seem to have all transformed into Korra's sheep.

"Korra's sheep?" Opal laughed out loud. "Wow Asami, that seems a bit extreme, even for you."

"Well it's true, I mean look at all those people bowing at her feet- like slaves! All we need now is a palanquin for some burly men to carry her around in while her FANGIRLS" Asami's voice increased in volume again at the word "fan her with some palm leaves and feed her grapes!" she finished in a huff.

"Well, I don't know about you Asami," Opal stood up gathering her things "but I think, you better stake your claim before any of those fangirls get ahead of you. And speaking of burly men..." Opal patted Asami on the shoulder "mine's making his way over here now."

Asami cast her irritated glance away from Korra just enough to greet a smiling Bolin who was putting his arm around Opal.

"Hey Asami, we're going out to eat. Wanna come?" the Wrestler motioned with a wave of his arm.

Asami considered it but shook her head after only a moment. She didn't think she could contain herself knowing there's a very big possibility that the object of her ire was most probably tagging along.

"Actually, I have something I need to work on at home. You guys have fun ok? Asami said, managing to keep her voice genial for Bolin. She gathered her things and unknowingly stomped her way towards the parking lot.

"What's wrong with her? Ohhhhhh, did Korra and her have a lovers' quarrel?" Bolin asked, gathering Opal in a hug.

"Not yet. But if things go the way I want them to, they'll be having many "lovers" activities soon" came Opal's muffled but satisfied reply.

 

* * *

 

 

Asami twisted another screw loose but cursed since she chipped another nail in the process. The third nail now.

She let out an irritated breath. She didn't know why she was in such a huff. She thought that working on the SatoCoupe '84 she was restoring would alleviate her bad mood but she's been tinkering for two hours now and the only things she's managed to do were to unscrew some stubborn screws and chip three nails in the process.

She was muttering curses under her breath so she didn't hear footsteps approaching before her Dad's baritone voice called out to her.

"Okay dear, what is it this time?" he said,  his tone conveying concern, despite his seemingly incongruous question.

There was a clang and another muttered curse before Asami emerged from under the coupe.

She tried her best to appear chipper even though she knew the façade wouldn't work on her dad.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to get working on dear ol' coupe here," she said, teeth flashing in a wide, false smile.

Hiroshi Sato crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. The expression could usually make grown men quiver but Asami could hold her own against it and maintained her false smile till her cheeks started hurting from the effort.

Finally, her Dad conceded and let out a defeated sigh. He wouldn't get anything from his daughter when she was like this and would only ever tell him what was bothering her when she was ready. So he did the next best thing and put an arm around her.

"You know Dear, I know I may not be as helpful as your Mom when it comes to things like uhh.. girl problems... but just so you know, I will always try my best to be a good listener ok?" he said, pulling Asami closer.

Asami leaned her head on her Dad's shoulder, content to be just near a sympathetic ear for the moment.

"Thanks Dad, I promise I'll tell you when  I'm ready ok?" she said, not bothering to mention that she herself didn't even know why she was in a mood anyway.

After a few minutes, her Dad spoke up. "You know, I've got some good news for you. Iroh's gonna be spending the rest of his senior year here in Republic Prep so that should cheer you up some. What do you think eh? Being schoolmates with your childhood crush?" he said in a teasing voice.

Asami perked up at that. When she was younger, Asami always spent her summers at the Fire Nation with relatives from her father's side. Iroh came from a very prominent military family which was one of Future Industries' local business contacts - and also one of her parents' close friends. Asami was taken with how Iroh was always proper and friendly, despite his family's influential clout (it helped that he was also gorgeous) and he was Asami's first real crush. Her father and her stopped spending summer there when her mother died and she hasn't seen Iroh since.

It would be interesting to see how he's grown up. At her smile, Asami's Dad chuckled. "I knew that news would pick you up."

"Why's he spending his last year here?" she said, ignoring her Dad's knowing grin.

"It's part of his curriculum, I think. In any case, I think it's gonna be good for you, you know. Maybe you'll date someone now that you're graduating." Hiroshi said, a wistful note in his tone.

"Dad," Asami answered, playfully slapping her Dad's shoulder, a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, okay!" Hiroshi relented, hands up to pacify.

"On another note, will you be able to make the trip to Little Ba Sing Se a month from now?" her Dad asked, changing the subject.

Asami started wiping her hands on a rag. "I'm not sure, Opal said she'll go with me but seeing as she's currently preoccupied with a boy, that might not happen. I'm not sure if I can go on my own."

Hiroshi frowned, suddenly stern. "You know, this is a part of your summer internship. And if anything, you should be prepared to allot time for business appointments."

"I know, I know," Asami said, aware of her Dad's strict regimen for training her. Besides, she was going to one day inherit the company and it doesn't bode well for the future of Future Industries if she started slacking off this early.

She was about to apologize when they both heard someone clear their throat at the garage door.  


It's Korra, looking uncharacteristically bashful and holding a brown paper bag.

Asami's Dad perked up instantly. "Korra! Dear girl, I haven't seen you in ages!" He got up from where he was leaning on the coupe's hood and went to pat the athlete's back in welcome.

Asami just rolled her eyes at her Dad's uncharacteristic perkiness at someone who is not close family. She knew her Dad was secretly very pleased that her school's (and her Dad's alma matter) Soccer Team, Republic City Rebels, was on a winning streak. All thanks to Korra. Now her Dad was a certified fan.

"Hey Mr.S! You're looking good! Have you been working out?" Korra chirped up, as usual, knowing the right thing to say.

To Asami's amused annoyance (if there is such a thing), her Dad actually stood up straighter to acknowledge Korra's compliment.

"Well I must say, I've been eating healthier, going to bed earlier too," Hiroshi said chest puffed.

"Well, whatever you're doing, it's working" Korra grinned, and Asami couldn't tell if she was just sucking up or was actually delivering a genuine compliment.

Since Korra was the reason of her current bad mood, she chose to believe the former was true of their visitor.

She stayed in her place standing, hip leaning on her car and choosing to observe her Dad and the Athlete talking about soccer animatedly. There was a small, grudging part of her that was gratified that Korra got along with her Dad so well. It was rare to see him actually enjoying himself on a conversation outside of business.

She must admit though, she envied the other girl's ease in getting along with people. Asami had to almost always force herself to stay pleasant in front of others. But Korra it seems, had no trouble in getting people to like her.

  
Maybe that's one reason why she's always surrounded by people, Asami mused. Always surrounded by girls. Immediately, her mood soured again, thinking about all those cheerleaders who were making fools of themselves in front of Korra earlier that day. She harummphed to herself, her forehead getting more furrowed by the second, the longer she thought of those giggling girls with their hands all over Korra....

"Asami? Asami, are you even listening?" her Dad asked, voice loud to catch her attention.

"Wha..what?" Asami asked, embarrassed that she was caught unaware with her mind drifting. She rarely did that.

"I asked Korra if she can accompany you to little Ba Sing Se and she agreed." Hiroshi stated, eyebrows raised at Asami, expecting a response.

"Korra accompany me?" Asami was still flustered enough that what her Dad said didn't register for a couple of seconds and when they did, she sputtered a response "Oh, no. I couldn't possibly impinge on Korra's free time, that would be too rude of me." She hoped she sounded convincing to her Dad. She really didn't want to spend more time with the girl currently looking at her with blue, blue eyes until she figured out what the deal was with whatever she was feeling right now.

However, her Dad shook his head sternly at her. "Now, remember what we talked about Asami. Korra here is willing to go with you and there is no more reason for you to postpone the trip. If you want to be CEO someday, you'd have to put in the hours as early as now."

"It's actually no problem at all, I would love to go to little Ba Sing Se! I spent a month there on an exchange program once and all of the food they served was awesomeeeee!!" Korra chirped up, looking like a puppy whose owner had just come home. "Also if it's with Asami, it's not going to be a chore at all," Korra said, blowing Asami a kiss while Hiroshi was giving his daughter his version of a "stern father" look. Asami just squinted at Korra (which prompted the other girl to smile wider). 

Feeling resigned, Asami deflated. She couldn't think of a single thing to say that would excuse her not wanting to spend a rather long trip with only Korra for company. Not with the said girl grinning lopsidedly at her and nodding her head to what her Dad was telling her.

"Okay, that's settled then." Hiroshi made to leave and he patted Korra on the shoulder. "Keep those goals coming, kid! I'll make sure Stefan has some chocomint cookies you can take home when you leave."

"You're really super awesome Mr.S! Thanks a lot". Korra gushed at Hiroshi's retreating back. Chocomint cookies were her favorite. Stefan's, the Satos' personal chef, were to die for.

Before Hiroshi exited the garage though, he turned his head to Asami, lifting his right hand's index and middle fingers, he pointed first to his eyes and then to a very grumpy Asami in an "I am watching you" gesture then proceeded on his way.

Korra laughed. "Your Dad is so cool. I'd say I wish I had one as cool as, but then again, my Dad IS as cool as your Dad so at least that's something."

She went over to Asami who was still leaning on her coupe, not saying anything.

Korra didn't seem to notice anything odd about Asami and stood in front of her, paper bag at her back and rocking back and forth on her heels in apparent excitement.

She was just grinning her big lopsided grin, seemingly waiting for Asami to ask her what was in the bag. When Asami didn't respond, only raising a perfect eyebrow at her, she finally burst out.

"Aren't you going to ask what's in the bag?"

"Sure, whatever" Asami said hoping her voice was nonchalant enough. She didnt want Korra to think she was in any way excited about her presence.

Korra perked up anyway, "Okay, so I was gonna give these to you a while ago but Bolin said you left and I had to come all the way to your house so I can give them because I wanted you to have them fresh 'coz I had a helluva time making them. Are you ready?" Her grin was from ear to ear.

Asami barely kept a smile from forming on her lips at the girl's excitement but she managed. Her curiosity finally did overcome her bad mood. "Ok, spill already!" she chuckled, seeing as Korra looked about to burst from excitement.

"Go ahead, look!" Korra prompted, holding the bag out to Asami.

Asami took the bag, her hand grazing the other girl's while doing it. She ignored the jolt she felt through her skin from the contact. It must just be her nerves.

When she peered inside the bag, there was a bunch of dark blocks of chocolate.

"I baked it myself!" Korra exclaimed, not waiting for Asami to ask, grin stretching from ear to ear. "Well, Pema helped," she bactracked but she immediately perked up again "but this batch was all me."

Asami still didn't say anything, her brow furrowed, still looking at the contents of the bag.

Korra started to fidget when she noticed the other girl still silent.

"You.. you came all the way across town to bring me... brownies?" Asami said, finally looking up, her expression neutral.

"Not just any brownies mind you, moist chocolate fudge brownies!" Korra exclaimed happily.

Asami was dumbfounded. It was the sweetest thing anyone (not her Dad) has done for her. And to think a couple of hours ago, she was thinking the worst about Korra. But the girl always did something unexpected and adorable and.... why did Korra be so sweet? Asami kept silent, processing her rioting emotions and her crumbling walls.

Korra's earlier bravado was replaced with doubt, seeing as her Tutor wasn't behaving the way she was supposed to. She was supposed to be happy. But Asami was just staring into the brown bag, looking like she was about to cry.

"Well... I.. I wanted to give them to you earlier but Bolin said you went home early, so I wasn't able to... and I wanted to give them to you as freshly baked as they are right now, because I got up especially early to bake these.. and you know how mornings are evil.. but anyway, Pema helped me out and I was finally able to make a perfect batch on my third try and.. and i placed some cinnamon on some of these because I know how much you like the flavor", she babbled, and in her nervousness, repeating what she said earlier. She petered off when she noticed Asami's unreadable reaction.

Asami, for the life of her, was trying to contain a massive compulsion of hugging the rambling mess that was Korra in front of her. And it took every bit of her willpower not to.

One minute she couldn't stand Korra, the next... the next, it was all she could do to get the athlete off her mind.

"So.... Do you like them?"

She wasn't sure if her voice won't shake once she spoke so she did the practical thing and took a bite. It was surprisingly delicious and she couldn't help closing her eyes to savor the taste. When she finished, she opened her eyes and smiled wide at Korra. "It's surprisingly yummy" she said which commenced to the other girl blushing then giggling a bit.

"What?" Asami said, still smiling. "You've got a," Korra pointing to the corner of her lip.

Asami swiped her thumb on her lip. "Did I get it?"

Korra only grinned wider, "Lemme get it," then proceeded to wipe her thumb on the right side of Asami's lips. Asami noted that there was a bit of chocolate fudge on her thumb. Korra looked at it before licking it clean.

Asami was thankful that Korra was so engrossed in licking the vestiges of the chocolate off her finger because at that moment, she felt a fiery kind of heat spread from her cheeks to the rest of her body. And it was so sudden a reaction to seeing Korra do something ordinary (but can be translated to something other than innocent action) that Asami couldn't help but stand up abruptly and distance herself from the girl who was the source of her infuriating emotions.

It was also at that exact moment that Asami realized she was actually imagining how it would feel like if she was the tiny bit of chocolate caught in Korra's lips. It was so surprising, so horrifying a thought, she didn't even realize that Korra was talking to her.

"Sorry what was that?" Asami croaked out.

Korra, still oblivious to Asami's soul-shaking epiphany was rummaging around in the brown bag for another brownie before standing up abruptly, in that athletic grace that was so natural to her.

"I gotta go, you know. Have to catch my bus and all. I hope Stefan's cookies are ready. Anyhoo, I'll see 'ya in the morning, 'Sami," she bounded towards Asami and presented her cheek.

"What? You don't honestly believe I'll kiss you goodbye, do you?" Asami said, though her false bravado fell short as her voice shook at the word "kiss".  


"Awww.. If I smudge my cheek with fudge, would you lick it clean?" Korra said playfully, munching on the brownie she took.

"Get outta here, you.." Asami fumbled for something to describe Korra (adorable athlete? cute dork? sexy goddess?") and she was horrified she couldn't think of anything scathing (unlike a year before, when she could) so she ended her statement in a very lame "..you!". She was blushing and getting more flustered each second Korra spent in her personal space. To her relief, the other girl finally relented and only laughed harder, pulling away and heading towards the garage door.

Asami didn't know whether to feel comfort or disappointment that she missed the opportunity to actually lick Korra's cheek. Either way, she was surprised and a bit annoyed at her newly emerged creeper self. Like, Creeper level 99.

When Korra's back disappeared out of the door, Asami finally whispered "Bye Korra, see you tomorrow," softly, lest someone else (herself, included) misinterpret that hitch in her voice as a sense of longing.   
  
  



	2. That Filler chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's only realizing her feelings about Korra and it leaves her confused and acting out of character. Also, Iroh arrives and the #FireNation becomes a trending topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to finish in two chaps but as usual, this became too long and I had to cut it. Anyhoo, not too much action here, but I wanted to post something so...yeah. *yawn*

"Wait, hold up... is this Iroh guy that incredibly handsome boy you always had pictures with when you were young?" Opal said, for once, distracted from her abnormal (from Asami's point of view) attention about what she's dubbed as "Operation Korrasami" (Asami's pretty disgruntled about it, not to mention, why did it have to be Korra's name that comes first?)

  
"Yes. The one from the Fire Nation," Asami agreed, sipping her too-hot, bitter coffee (glad that Korra wasn't there to make fun of her drink preference).

  
"I cannot help but overhear you call someone else handsome, Ope. That hurts my feelings" Bolin said, lifting his eyebrows and eyeing the two girls in front of him suspiciously.

  
"It's Asami's past Beau, Iroh," Opal answered dreamily.

  
Asami only raised an eyebrow at Opal's exaggeration. It's true that Iroh was her first crush, but that was years ago. Knowing Opal though, she'd already be assuming that there might still be something between Asami and the Fire Nation native. 'Cause if there was anything Opal loved the most, it was drama. And considering she's already paired Asami with another person - her friend must be having a field day.

In Opal's mind, this must have been a perfect recipe for a romance novel. And not just a plain old romance novel, an angsty romance novel with a true blue Love Triangle - her favorite type! Opal must be in heaven now. Asami heaved a mental sigh.

  
"Well, however handsome this guy is, I don't think he's more handsome than me anyways," Bolin said confidently, placing an arm possessively on Opal's shoulder.

  
Opal perked up, suddenly rummaging through her bag's contents while the two looked on curiously. "Why don't we find out!"

  
Asami rolled her eyes at Opal and the way she's acting (even if she expected it).

  
While Opal was preoccupied with typing Iroh's name on her phone's search bar, Asami made a discreet sweep of her peripherals.

  
She hadn't seen Korra all day and that was pretty unusual. Not that she was missing the Athlete or anything. It's just. She's just.. not used to it. Yeah, that was it. Korra had become such a staple in her everyday school life that not seeing her around for even a few hours was weird.. and distracting.. and well.. it just wasn't normal.

Korra was rambunctious and exuberant- she laughed loudly, she talked excitedly (about anything) and walked and talked like there was always something new and fascinating happening.

Which made the resulting Korra-less quiet all the more jarring.

  
She was about to *inconspicuously ask Bolin where his friend was but Opal chose that moment to gush excitedly.

  
"OMG! Mr. Iroh II of the Fire Nation Royal family has got his own official Whykepedia page!" 

  
"What, no!" Bolin leaned in closer to Opal's phone screen.

  
Asami knows the page Opal's talking about, she looked up Iroh the night Korra came over with her brownies and it had a pretty good picture of Iroh in his Royal Fire Nation dress clothes.

  
"Wait, is that him?" he squinted at the Iroh's picture like it was offending. Opal placed it right in front of his face. 

"I hate to admit it, but yeah. You girls are right. He is pretty dreamy," Bolin sighed. "Korra's got her work cut out for her."

  
"Ohhhh.. I knew it! A love triangle!" Opal gushed. Asami could practically feel Opal's excitement at her version of a real-life television drama.

  
"Speaking of... triangles," Bolin was side-eyeing Opal but Opal just kept on gushing over Iroh's profile, "she told me to tell you Asami that she might not be able to see 'ya at all this afternoon."

Though Asami was thankful that Bolin brought up the object of her curiousity by himself (which spared her from coming up with a valid reason to ask where Korra was), she couldn't help but be a bit (just a teensie weensy bit) concerned.

"Is something wrong?" Asami said, careful to make her voice sound neutral.

"Oh nothing much, just that Mr. Zaheer let her stay after class so she can work on some Math problems. The usual. So she said we can just go ahead and not wait for her." Bolin rambled.

Without acknowledging it until that moment, Asami realized that the four of them - her, Opal, Bolin and Korra have formed a habit where they all waited for each other after class before going home. And it's been going on for a couple of weeks now. If one of them had something to do- Korra or Bolin had training or Opal and her had some Student council meeting to go to, the ones without anything to do hung around until the four of them were complete before boarding Asami's Satomobile.

Asami in turn would drop the two athletes at their bus stop and Opal and her would proceed to their part of town (they lived close enough that it would be safe to call them neighbors).

Asami furrowed her brow. "She's having trouble in Math? How come she didn't tell me? I'm supposed to be tutoring her."

"Oh. Uh." Bolin suddenly looked guilty.

Asami tilted her head in that way that said she was being serious.

"She said she thinks you don't really want to tutor her or something so she's uh... trying not to bother you too much."  
Bolin finished hurriedly, like he was confessing something that he didn't particularly want to get around.

Instantly Asami felt guilty. It was true that she was vocal about not wanting to tutor Korra anymore but as far as she could remember, she was careful not to tell Korra about it, only Tenzin (and her Dad only knew because Tenzin told him). She had no idea that Korra had an inkling.

But Asami should have expected it. Korra was smart, even if she pretended to be a clueless jock sometimes.

Asami also realized that it's been a while since she's actually had a tutoring session with the Athlete and she chewed her lip guiltily. She's been stinting on her responsibility.

And honestly, Korra was becoming more than a mere duty for her now. In the two years that they've been together in the same school, Korra has weedled herself into her life and she didn't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way, the girl she was mentoring had become a friend.

Actually, Korra was one of the closest people to her in her young life. She was there when a scandal broke out about her Dad being involved in some illegal businesses (luckily that was all sorted out) and she stuck with her, no questions asked. Korra was there when she won her bid for the Student Council Presidency - her proudest academic moment to date (Korra was one of her staunchest supporters and campaigners). And she was almost always there providing distraction when the burdens of being the Heiress of one of the most successful companies in the world got too much.

In fact, while Asami said that Korra has always been an annoyance, she realized that Korra was a welcome one.

"How long has Math been a problem?" she said, clearing her throat.

Bolin scratched his head. "Oh I don't know, Mr.Zaheer has been on her back about it for sometime now. But today's the worst, I guess. He was threatening to go speak to Principal Tarlokk about it so Korra had to stay a bit and solve about" he paused and counted on his fingers "fifteen problems on the board when I left. I guess she didn't want her scholarship to be affected," Bolin shrugged.

Asami huffed. Mr.Zaheer was a know-it-all who was full of himself and he sometimes bullied students whom he thought were too headstrong for his version of "proper and right".

Without missing a beat, Asami gathered her bag and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Opal asked, finally distracted from her Iroh-induced haze to notice Asami's abrupt motion to leave.

"I'm gonna go rescue Korra. You don't have to wait for us. See you guys later!" she said, back already turned (therefore she did not notice the way Bolin and Opal exchanged knowing glances with each other).

 

* * *

 

They were walking (hands almost touching) towards the parking lot. Korra was quiet, something Asami had not expected from her. Especially since she just "rescued" her from another seven problem solving questions that Asami knew was not on the lesson plan.

Mr.Zaheer really has it for the poor Athlete. After almost getting into an argument with the teacher, Asami finally got her way stating that she was tasked with tutoring Korra officially - and he can take it up with the School Board President - Tenzin- if he wanted it any other way.

Fortunately, it seemed Mr.Zaheer was in no mood to argue further with Asami (as Asami was a very astute debater) and let them both go after a very pointed statement that Asami needed to be a better mentor if she expected her ward to do well in Math. Asami swallowed the scathing retort she had and instead, escorted a wide-eyed Korra out of the classroom. Asami very rarely displayed her ire towards the faculty and she guessed her unusual behaviour was a first that Korra had been very lucky to witness.

Asami was trying hard to come up with an intro on how to goad the Soccer player to talk to her about her Math problem when she was beaten to it by Korra clearing her throat.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I might be a very slow problem-solver, but I know I could finish those problems eventually."

Asami looked skeptically at Korra (whose eyes were focused ahead and avoiding looking at her).

"Some of those problems arent even on our level's Curriculum. Mr.Zaheer was letting you answer advanced Math problems he hasn’t taught our class yet. And I only know because I’ve taken advanced classes last summer. And I need to report him anyway. That was very unprofessional of him” Asami said, matter- of-factly.

  
“You can’t always be there to bail me out whenever I have problems, Asami, I need to be able to do things on my own.” Korra said sullenly.

   
“What? Is that what you’re bothered about? Asami laughed, she couldn’t help but find the girl beside her adorable, especially since she’s being stubborn about something that meant little to Asami.

The thing was, she didn’t feel put upon at all to go and take Korra’s side against a teacher.  She’d go and help Korra either way, in any situation. And she realized right then and there, that she’d do it in a heartbeat- whenever Korra needed any kind of help.

  
Korra just speeded up walking beside her, making Asami put more effort into catching up with the seemingly disgruntled Athlete. This was new. Usually it was the other way around. Maybe Korra was really mad at her?

  
“Korra, wait. Korra!” Asami put a hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “Okay. I’m sorry I did what I did. But you have to know that I’m your Tutor and I am responsible for you. Or, at least, responsible for your academics. And no Teacher is going to bully you into doing out-of-curriculum problems on my watch,’ she said earnestly, hoping that Korra understood where she was coming from. Though of course, she didn’t really want to mention that one of the reasons she went and fetched Korra from the unwanted after-school activity was that… she missed her.

Korra closed her eyes for a moment, hiding the intense blue of her irises. Asami looked at her face intently, anticipating the Athlete’s reaction.

Finally Korra opened her eyes (and it took a moment for Asami to settle herself, as that blue gaze was really penetrating and had a tendency to render anyone speechless, if caught unawares), and it seemed that she was a bit calmer. For the first time, Asami was hard put to read the other girl’s expression, unlike her usual ones, the face she was wearing now was totally foreign.

“Ok. I understand what you did. And thank you. But sometimes..” and at this, Korra looked away from Asami, “sometimes I wish you’d think more of me than someone who always needs help or someone who’s always in trouble. I may not seem it, Asami, but give me a little credit, please. I can handle my mess” Korra’s jaw was clenched and instantly Asami knew what her unreadable expression meant.

She’s never seen it aimed at her before, that’s why she didn’t get it at first. But now, she understood. Korra was angry. And she had every reason to be. Asami’s always treated her like she’s a bother, a nuisance. And she guessed Korra noticed it when she was being underestimated or was expected the worst from. Asami felt her chest clench with guilt.

“I’m sorry.” She said, genuine and with a hint of begging. Korra still wouldn’t look at her. That very defined (distracting) jaw of hers still aimed away.

“I never meant to undermine you. I only wanted to.. help,” Asami said in an oncreasingly small voice. And she couldn’t understand why, all of a sudden, she felt like crying, the way she did when her ex- Mako- and her got into intense fights before they broke up…- and it’s not like Korra’s her girlfriend anway- it’s just… it’s the first time Korra and her got into a semblance of something nearing a real argument – not even an intense argument at that, just a minor disagreement.

She felt like she just did something truly terrible, upsetting the normally unflappable girl in front of her. She hung her head, hoping Korra wouldn’t notice her eyes watering (what the hell was she turning into? She didn’t cry over things like these!).

Asami was trying her best to stop any tears from forming when she heard a quiet “Hey.”

She peeked from beneath her bangs to see the Athlete looking at her, her distant expression gone, replaced with what looked like tenderness.

“We’re good, Asami. I just wanted to get that out. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” She placed her hand on Asami’s arm and started rubbing up and down, as if trying to soothe the distress out of her.

Asami couldn’t respond, because instead (to her embarrassment and horror) her tears started flowing in earnest, and she started to hiccup as well.

Korra’s blue eyes widened in alarm.

“Oh shucks, Babe, I didn’t mean to make you cry, come here” and she pulled Asami and enveloped her in a very warm, very solid hug and Asami couldn’t help but cry all the more.

She was thankful though that Korra only hugged her harder and she even tucked Asami’s head into her shoulder (and if Asami wasn't crying so hard she would've been very flustered by the Athlete's proximity _and_  by Korra calling her "Babe" sans her usual reaction of annoyance).

This went on for a few minutes until only sniffles remained of her instant (mental) breakdown. She pulled herself reluctantly from the other girl’s arms but Korra was still holding her, looking intently at her face.

Asami became conscious of the scrutiny and she dreaded how horrible she must’ve looked, internally praying to the spirits that her mascara didn’t run as much as she feared and that she doesn’t have snot on her face.

“You okay now?” Korra asked, smiling a little, a lilt of a teasing tone in her voice.

Asami cleared her throat “Yeah”. She wiped away the last of her tears. And while she hated that she suddenly turned into an uncharacteristic mess in front of Korra without a justifiable reason, a small part of her was actually enjoying the feeling of being in the other girl’s strong (very muscled) arms.

“I don’t even know why that happened, or where that came from – I’m sorry” she explained, her voice still rough.

Korra studied her face for a couple of seconds before slowly untangling her arms around Asami (who immediately felt the loss).

“You work too hard, too much. I think it’s the stress” Korra stated and while she let the other girl go, she started walking and snaked her arm around Asami’s waist to signal that they start walking together. This time, Asami didn’t pull away. So this is how it feels like.

And while a moment ago, Asami was chiding herself for looking like a fool in front of the star athlete, the only thing on her mind now was “WOW.” The sensation of walking with somebody (someone she liked?) in close, touching proximity was new and… nice. Wonderful, to be exact.

She noticed they were in front of her car when Korra abruptly stopped.

“You okay to drive home?” Korra asked, letting the hand on her waist fall back to her side.

Asami tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at Korra bashfully. “I may turn into an unexplainable, embarrassing crying mess once every seventeen years, but I think I still know how to drive home after, at least.” She chuckled shyly.

Korra squinted at her for a couple of seconds before beaming. “I believe you.”

Asami didn’t realize that she was staring until Korra chuckled back at her then she blushed intensely. This day was just full of embarrassing moments.

She was getting into the car when she noticed that Korra was just standing there, watching her.

“Aren’t you getting in?” she asked, expecting to drop her off at her bus stop.

“Nah, I think I might just walk today. It’s a nice afternoon out.”

Asami wanted to argue, but she thinks she’s used up all her cards at the moment. “Well.. if you’re sure about that..” she hesitated.

“You’re not still mad at me are you?” she asked, dreading a positive answer from the other girl.

“Asami, I could never be mad at you.” Korra smiled at her.

When Asami looked back at the side mirror once she got her car into gear, she spotted Korra watching - she didn't turn away until her car reached the curb obscuring it from view. There was a time back when Asami would be rejoicing about leaving the Athlete behind. But this time, she acknowledged that somehow, a very big part of her heart wished she had stayed and walked the Athlete to her bus stop instead of getting into her car and driving away.

 

* * *

  
 

“We’re throwing Iroh a Welcome Party!” Opal said with flourish.

The four of them were seated at their usual table outside the school, and Opal, it seemed (for the moment at least) has found a new topic of attention.

For some reason, Iroh’s arrival at the school has become somewhat of a big deal, thanks to Opal’s very large social media circle. A member of the Fire Nation Royal Family was going to be attending their school! A very handsome one, at that.

Suddenly, almost everyone was obsessed with anything Fire Nation. To Asami, it seems that overnight, everyone started wearing what passed as Fire Nation fashion, eating Fire Flakes (a popular Fire Nation brand of chips), talking about the latest Fire Nation movies etc.

Even Bolin was caught up in it. It was a wonder he wasn’t jealous about Opal’s current preoccupation. When Korra asked him about it, he just shrugged it off and said that honestly, when had anybody as cool as a Fire Nation Prince join their school? So he was as excited about it as Opal.

Asami and Korra were sitting beside each other but since that weird afternoon a couple of days ago, Asami noticed that there was this unusual, unspoken tension between them. Korra almost seemed shy around her, losing her usual exuberance and swagger and instead becoming noticeably more composed when Asami was around.

She’s caught Korra’s weird behavior around her a couple of times already – once when she passed by the hall and Korra was horsing around with a few football guys – laughter loud and unrestrained.

When she saw Asami, she suddenly stopped laughing mid-laugh and shushed her buddies as well, until Asami passed them by. Of course, Asami couldn’t help but be flustered when Korra smiled that lop-sided grin of hers widely when she passed her. She only hoped the Athlete missed her blush – she knew she must have been red as a tomato.

The second time was when she decided to join Opal at the bleachers, her first time to watch Korra’s team practice from the stands. Korra was yelling to the opposing team, goading them with light-hearted insults. She was running in front of Opal and Asami’s seats so she immediately noticed the newcomer. She instantly cut off her yelling. And instead, gave them a big wave before running back towards the field.

Asami for one knew that Korra wouldn’t shut up if not told (and even then, Korra would always, always have the last say) so she knew that what she witnessed wasn’t normal Korra behavior.

Now they were on the bench, not touching, but Asami was acutely aware of the other girl- the warmth that always seemed to exude from her, every minute movement of her legs and the slight scent of her pine-scented cologne. It filled Asami with an unfamiliar feeling.

Because what she wanted to do most at that moment was to just close the gap between her and the Athlete and just have those muscled arms and expressive hands either – A. draw her closer for a hug B. encircle her waist C. even just take one of her hands and entwine their fingers --- any of those would be fine. But Korra chose this one time to not encroach on her personal space and – that’s kind of bothering to Asami. Really, it’s actually annoying her now for a few minutes. Where was that touchy-feely Korra when she needed her?

And so, she didn’t mean to, but when Korra asked her why she was so quiet – she snapped a curt “It’s nothing!” in reponse. And she saw Korra’s surprised expression mixed with a bit of hurt. To top it off, Opal and Bolin both stopped in their excited talk about Fire Nation food and looked at her like she’d grown another head.

Instantly, she felt ashamed. This thing with Korra was messing with her big-time and she really didn’t know how to handle it gracefully. “I’m sorry” she mumbled, standing up and gathering her things.

“Where are you going?” Korra asked (and Asami was again ashamed to note that now, Korra had an obvious trepidation in her voice).

“Oh, um, I have to pick up Iroh from the airport. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She said in a hurry, wanting to rush away from the scene of her shame leaving the rest of the group to stare at her as she hurriedly walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re throwing a party for me. It’s unreal” Iroh laughed, his voice a deep baritone which somehow complemented his appearance.

Asami noted that the handsome boy she knew from her childhood grew up to be an even handsomer man. Honestly, she didn’t correct Opal from assuming that she still might have a thing for the tall, handsome guy in front of her because, woah, he’s as perfect as men could get.

He’s rich, gorgeous and more importantly, very nice and polite. The kind of person Asami considered as the perfect boyfriend material. And the thing was, she was expecting to actually fall in love with Iroh once she saw him again – in hopes of clearing up those stupid… feelings… she had toying with her heart at the moment.

But unfortunately, all she felt upon seeing the man in front of her again was – “oh, it’s my good friend Iroh come here from the Fire Nation!” –  and that was it. Nothing like the elation and joy you’d have when you see someone that you like or deeply care about.

She chuckled (albeit a bit forced), just to show Iroh that she was listening. “Yes, my friend Opal has this weird habit about obsessing about my friends.” When Iroh raised an eyebrow at that, she immediately raised her hands.

“Oh nothing worrying like she’s a stalker or something,” she giggled “it’s just I think nothing much happens in our school that’s worth getting excited about – not like where she used to be from – Zaofu – and you know how things are there – so she makes a big deal out of stuff.” Asami stated, stopping her roadster in front of one of the guesthouses on their estate.

“Oh, So she’s from Zaofu! I lived there for a year. You’re right, it was like living in a television show, so much drama!” Iroh laughed.

“Right?” Asami agreed.

They lugged Iroh’s things together inside the house – Iroh looking around in appreciation at the tasteful interior and décor.

“I’m sorry Dad isn’t here to meet you. He’s been called to an emergency meeting with the new Chief of the Water Tribes, he won’t be back ‘till next week. But anyway, I’m just a call away if you need me,” Asami indicated the phone on one of the dark polished tables littering the living room and lifting her mobile as well.

“I’ll leave you now so you can settle down for a few hours, but I’m taking you out to town tonight, and we can have dinner. Do you have everything you need?” Asami tilted her head in question.

“Oh, I’m fine, this is more than enough.” Iroh smiled.

When Asami turned her back, she heard Iroh call out her name.

“Won’t your boyfriend mind that you’re taking me out to dinner?” he said playfully.

“Oh, uh, …” for some reason, Asami turned red at the loaded question.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” She mumbled.

Iroh’s smile became wider. “Good then”.

 

* * *

 

The party was that Friday night. Asami was so busy showing Iroh around that she wasn’t able to spend a moment with Opal and the gang. The week passed by so fast- and before she knew it, it was Friday. That meant that she also wasn’t able to see Korra all week at all.

She found that it both filled her with relief and some other emotion which she identified as longing. She was actually missing Korra so much but labeling and admitting her feelings were still causing a riot in her own mind. She didn’t know what she wanted and she hoped that this brief separation would cause her to sift and tread carefully and hopefully, identify what she really wanted.

Admittedly, Iroh was a very good companion throughout the week, he was polite and funny and a very nice distraction from her troubled mind.

It was about 7pm exactly when she knocked on Iroh’s door and the Prince answered. The door opened to reveal him wearing a very dapper gray pinstriped suit (Somehow, Opal convinced everyone of dressing up for the party, and it even had a theme – Prom – which of course, prompted a lot of eyerolls but secretly made everyone glad for an excuse to dress up – the school was buzzing about it all week).

“Ready to go?” Asami asked, busying herself with tucking an errant hair on her face. When she didn’t get an answer, she looked up to see Iroh slack-jawed and eyeing her in a way that was uncharacteristic of the normally poised young man.

“Wow.” he whispered.  Asami couldn’t help but laugh. It’s not like Iroh didn’t look as gorgeous as she thinks he thinks her to be.

Iroh shook his head like waking from a trance. “Wow,” he said again, with more poise this time.

“Thanks!” Asami answered playfully. She knew she looked good with the dress she's chosen. It showed a bit of cleavage but not too much to look indecent. It had a slim skirt which had a slit up to her mid-thigh. It helped that she was tall - taller on nude-colored heels.

She might have thought Opal's blowing the whole Iroh thing up out of proportion was unnecessary but she must admit, dressing up had been pretty fun. Especially since she took extra care to look perfect that night for an Athlete she hadn't seen in almost 5 days.

The thought about seeing Korra made her giddy. She couldn't wait to get to the party so she motioned towards her car and in a dramatic voice announced, "Your carriage awaits, good sir!". Iroh laughed at her silliness and answered in kind "then we must depart posthaste!", offering his arm to Asami as they walked toward Asami's shiny blue roadster.

 


	3. The Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of being late and Asami turning into a literal green-eyed monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told 'ya guys imma try to get this chap up soon. well, here it is :D also, wow, turned into 4 chaps. ha.

The venue predictably, was at the Beifong Mansion, or more appropriately, at one of the Beifong Mansions. Opal's family was wealthy in that way that they had a slew of properties all over the Four Kingdoms.

Asami pulled up at the driveway, handing her keys to one of the valet assistants.

She heard Iroh whistle beside her. "Woah, this is some party!" he said, admiring the enormous house in front of them and the arriving guests as well.

Some like Asami, rode their custom built cars, others it seemed, preferred to be driven around in limousines.

It was obvious in the opulent display that the majority of Republic City Prep's populace were the richest of the rich.

All at once, lights flashed in front of them.

Apparently, no "Prom" was complete without pictures. This time though, Opal went all out and hired some professional photographers, mimicking paparazzi at mover openings.

Iroh just smiled (Asami was willing to bet he was used to it anyway) and placed his arm around her waist. Asami shrugged and copied him, smiling confidently into the camera and even posing a bit.

She heard some muffled squealing at the side and when she glanced at the source, she found out it was some juniors ogling Iroh and her, barely able to keep their excitement in check.

Seems Korra wasn't the only one with fangirls now.

Asami could imagine what those girls were squealing about, since Iroh really was the definition of gorgeous that night. His hair fashionably coifed, suit and pants fit his chiseled  frame perfectly. Asami guessed he'd be in almost everybody's daydreams right now.

Everybody's except hers, that is.

Now where was the reason she got all dolled up anyway? She just refrained from hugging herself with glee. She was that excited. Perhaps Korra was already inside? She could hardly wait to go in and hunt Korra down so she could finally spend time with her after a relatively long separation.

She took hold of Iroh's hand and pulled him towards the stairs leading into the Manse.

At the very top, she spotted Opal and Bolin greeting the newly-arrived guests. Just as they finished ushering the couple in front of  Asami and Iroh, Opal finally noticed her friend. Her eyes bulged and judging from her reaction, Asami was about to be treated with a very high-pitched squeal. She rolled her eyes and readied herself for it.

When it didn't come as expected, she looked at Opal, wondering what caused the unusual behavior. She caught the other girl eyeing her and Iroh's clasped hands. And what was more surprising, the look was definitely not fangirl-y. What's more was that her friend was actually squinting at them both, like she was suspicious of something.

Asami and the Prince finally reached the landing and when Bolin noticed her, she got the high-pitched squeal she was anticipating (only, she didn't expect it to actually be coming from a man as big as a small bear).

Bolin gathered her up in a big hug and lifting her off the floor, twirled her a couple of times.

"Asami I missed you!!!!"

Between catching her breath and steadying herself from the dizzy spell of being manhandled and twirled around, Asami could barely answer a muffled "I missed you guys too!".

Finally, Bolin let her go and even gave her a hand as she tried to stand up on her own.

"So, don't be shy, introduce us to your friend, Sato!", Bolin was bouncing on heels, seemingly not noticing the uncharacteristically quiet Opal beside him.

"Opal, Bolin, this is His Highness, Iroh II, Heir Apparent to the Fire Nation Royal Family". She motioned with her hand, "Iroh, these are my two very good friends, Opal and Bolin!".

"It's totally super, absolutely nice to meet you, Prince Highness Iroh II Sir," Bolin said gushing. Asami was amused to note that Bolin didn't know whether to shake Iroh's hand or salute. He finally settled on giving a very awkward wave. "Hi!" he chuckled nervously.

Asami only laughed out loud when Iroh offered his hand in greeting and Bolin took it and shook it enthusiastically.

"It is a pleasure to meet Asami's friends, finally!" Iroh said, turning towards Opal and taking her hand, raising it to his lips before pausing and giving Opal a questioning "Madame?".

Opal inclined her head for permission and the Prince lightly kissed her fingers in greeting.

"It's pleasure to meet you too, Prince Iroh, we hope the festivities of tonight would be to your pleasure as well."

Asami huffed a laugh. Opal could be regal when she wanted to, benefits of being raised in one of the most prominent families of the Four Kingdoms.

"So I thought there were supposed to be three of you? Where's the Superstar Soccer player Asami just couldn't seem to stop talking about, Korra?" Iroh inquired, looking around.

Asami was grateful Iroh asked the question since she could barely stand still, her gaze panning through the crowded lobby, looking for Korra.

"Oh. She got a ride from somebody," Bolin said, scratching his head, "I guess they're running late."

"She didn't ride with you?" Asami asked, trying to keep her voice from being too curious.

"I came in earlier to help Opal with the decorations, she was coming in from Soccer practice and somebody offered to drive her here. It was pretty convenient so Korra said she'd just meet us here."

"Oh." Asami bit her bottom lip. "I could've just picked her up, that's not a problem."

"Do you even have her number?" Opal asked suddenly and to Asami's surprise, it wasn't said with Opal's usual air of teasing.

"Actually.. uhh.. no." Asami said and for some reason, she felt guilty. Two years of knowing Korra and she hadn't even bothered with getting the other girl's phone number. Some friend she was.

Opal gave her another squint before motioning towards the entrance. "I guess we better get in as our Guest of Honor is here."

As one, the four of them started walking towards the giant french doors of the Beifong Abode. They were about to enter when Opal turned to Asami and mouthed "Let's talk later."

Asami nodded. Somehow though, there was some kind of ominous ring to those words. She hoped it was just a baseless hunch though. She'd hate it if the night ended on a bad note.

 

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes into the party and Korra still hasn't arrived. Asami was getting restless and as a result, she was on her third glass of wine. She wasn't worried about driving as she knew from past experience, one of Opal's butlers could drive them home if it was really needed. And it wasn't like she did this on a daily basis. Korra's absence has just been grating on her nerves.

Couple that with how many people have been crowding her and Iroh since they've arrived and yeah, Asami was getting irked by the minute.

She's been asked like, 20-30 times now on how it was like being Iroh's girlfriend. At first, she answered every question. She had to put the record straight. No, they weren't a couple. They spent almost the whole week at each other's side because she was showing Iroh around.

By the twelfth question, she refused to answer anymore and let Iroh do the talking. Let him pick up the slack. She was eyeing the crowd, sipping her wine when somebody asked a question that almost let her spew out the liquor she had just drank.

"What did you say?" she sputtered. A pimply sophomore whom she recognized as one of Korra's fangirls grinned at her and repeated what she just said.

"As I was saying, Asami, now that you've dumped Korra, how do you feel about her being fair game and seeing someone else?". The kid's overly made up face smiled a too-sweet smile at her. Asami felt like slapping the grin off of her.

"What do you mean fair game?" she almost yelled at the same time, Iroh let out a confused "Wait, so this Korra and you were an item?".

Asami looked at Iroh, annoyed "We weren't an item, I mean..." but she got interrupted by the Sophomore who looked incredulous. "So you mean Korra was fair game, all this time?"

Asami's gaze was drawn back to the girl as she snapped a very adamant "No!!!"

  
"But you said you guys weren't.." Iroh was looking at them, growing more confused by the exchange. "Asami, is there something I need to know?" Asami stopped her glaring at the younger girl who somehow had the gall to glare back at her.

"You said you guys weren't a couple, I don't see why we can't vie for Korra's attention when you have Iroh now.." Asami was a few seconds away from grabbing the girl and shaking her so she'd see some sense when the girl suddenly stopped in her tirade and her jaw dropped, looking over Asami's shoulder. Two seconds of that and she looked like she just lost the winning ticket to the lottery. "Oh no... I'm late again" then inexplicably she turned away, crying.

Between Asami's ire and her confusion at the instant change in the girl's demeanor, she whipped her head to where the girl was looking at.

"What are you talking about...?" Asami's words faded as her gaze zeroed in on Korra at the entrance, wearing a dark blue (almost black) suit and shirt that flattered her very fit Athlete's figure, subtly accentuating her muscled, very shapely body. Asami's mouth was suddenly very dry. She took a hasty drink of her wine and was about to speed walk her way towards her Athlete but just then, a girl who was dressed in a silver, shimmery long gown slipped her hand into Korra's as she pulled the Athlete towards the party crowd.

Asami stopped in her tracks, noting how possessively the girl clasped Korra's arm.

Instead of heading towards the Soccer player as she originally intended, she drained the rest of her wine and changed course towards the bar. She couldn't deal with this right now. She found herself short of breath and her eyes barely able to keep from watering.

She hastily gathered two bottles and fled to the second floor, desperately hoping that nobody would notice how her eyes couldn't keep some stray tears from falling down her face. And realizing, like the Sophomore she had an argument with a while ago, how she too, might have been too late.

 

 

* * *

 

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

Asami didn't turn around to acknowledge the speaker and continued drinking from her glass, her 8th? 9th?

She felt Iroh settle beside her.

She was standing on the second floor balcony overlooking the revellers on the first floor. She couldn't tell how long she'd been standing there, only that she felt her heart had stopped beating and had broken into so many pieces.

She didn't know she liked Korra so much that it warranted this reaction. Perhaps, she was too in denial to accept that she was actually in love with the girl. Being in love... who would've thought practical, smart and untouchable Asami Sato would ever be in love? And to a Jock, at that! There was a time when she hated them with a passion, and now... now she was pining over one.

The thing was, she was hiding from everyone. She didn't think she could face Korra yet and confront her. Not after having belatedly realized how much the other girl had meant to her. Oh Spirits. Her tears were falling again. She took another gulp of her drink.

"Here.." she noticed a pristine white kerchief being offered to her. She chuckled wetly. Trust the Prince of the Fire Nation to have a handkerchief ready when you needed it.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys had a thing? I mean, yeah, come to think of it, I should've realized it, the way you couldn't stop talking about her." Iroh sighed. "Are you in love with her? Judging from what little I've seen, you've got a lot of competition". Iroh was looking at her intently, waiting for her to react.

Asami gave a final sniff. Competition. Yeah. That was right. And it seemed Korra didn't even give it a week to find a replacement for her. Maybe...maybe.. everything Korra's told her in the first place were lies.

There was no lack of people pining over the Athlete. Maybe that wasn't her style and instead, she looked for someone not into her, make them fall for her and then move on. Maybe she made a game of it. And like how she was really good at games or sports, she was good at this too?

Without realizing it, Asami fell into Korra's trap. She has been turned into just one more of Korra's sheep. And that realization only hardened what was left of her broken heart. Something ugly reared its head inside her, something hateful. And at that, she started spewing vitriol that she'd never thought she was capable of.

"We didn't have anything, apparently!" She answered Iroh harshly. "I mean," she laughed, humorlessly taking another drink before continuing "why would I even want someone like that? She's just an impoverished, dumb jock! She wouldn't even be here without her abnormal Soccer skills. She wouldn't even be here if I didn't help keep her grades up because she's too stupid to be in this school otherwise." She should've felt good at her petty revenge but it just made her feel rotten inside.

It was then that she noticed how Iroh had gone quiet and was looking over her shoulder. Asami instantly stiffened and turned around.

There was Korra, holding a glass of water, eyes wide in hurt and mouth open in an expression of surprise.

"Wow."

"Korra.. I.." suddenly, Asami didn't know what to say. How will she start? 'I didn't mean it' would make her sound like a hypocrite right then even if it was the right thing to say, she realized. Korra was one of the nicest people she knew and she was about to say that yes, with all her heart, she didn't mean all the word vomit she just said but Korra beat her to it.

"I was looking for you the whole night and Opal said you ordered a couple of bottles of wine from the bar and had it brought here... I didn't know you'd be with.. I mean.. I should've expected it... I mean.." she looked at Iroh "sorry for interrupting, I'm uh.. Korra by the way, I uh, brought Asami some water, she's a light weight, you see, you must be Iroh and I uh, I have to go." She placed the bottle on the bannister and hurriedly tuened around, rushing down the grand staircase.

"Korra, KORRA, WAIT!" Asami shouted but the other girl didn't hear her or even if she did, she didn't stop and continued down the stairs, even speeding up her descent. There was no way Asami could catch up to her in her heels and the stupid dress she was wearing.

"Iroh, I'm sorry but I have to..." she looked at Iroh frantically.

All she noted was Iroh's sympathetic face as he said "Go."

Asami turned and tried her best to catch up to Korra.

When she reached the foot of the impossibly long (why the fuck are Beifongs so dramatic? even their stairways are needlessly long?!?!) stairs,  she was met with a distraught looking Bolin.

"Asami what happened?" he said, catching her from almost tripping on her dress.

She didn't answer and instead asked urgently "Where's Korra?"

"Yeah, she left. She was...I haven't seen her like that since that time when she first came here from The Northern Water Tribe. It's like, she wasn't even the Korra we knew."

"Well, where'd she go?" Asami desperately said, the combined effect of the wine and her horrifying mistake making her tremble, holding on to Bolin's arm for support.

"She's left" another voice said. Asami trund to find Opal looking at her pityingly.

"She must not have gotten far if she was on foot.." I could catch up to her," Asami babbled, trying to stand on her own, relinquishing her hold on Bolin's arm.

Opal placed her hand on Asami's shoulder, her grip firm. "Yeah, uh, she was with the girl she came here with.

That shut Asami up. "Oh."

 

* * *

 

 

"You didn't see us for a week but you were running around with Iroh for days you know, so people assumed you guys were dating. And you didn't even text or anything to let us know how things are. Everytime I called you, I always got your voicemail. So Korra spent the week walking around like a kicked puppy." Opal lifted her beer bottle to her lips for another gulp. She may be a Beifong but she could chug down beer like a frat boy.

The two of them were sitting on the porch at Asami's. Iroh and Bolin were passed out on the living room, having spent the rest of the night drinking themselves into stupor. Some night this turned out to be.

Asami also drank beer off her bottle. Somehow her wine has degenerated into good ole beer some time between 1am and 3am. She tried calling Korra, finally getting her number from Opal. But sadly, the phone just kept ringing and finally just stopped responding some time during her 34th call. She guessed it ran out of battery.

She just gave a grunt, indicating for Opal to continue. Her capacity for normal conversation has left her, it seemed.

"So yeah, girls started flocking at her doorstep, as the saying goes. But in fairness to Korra, she didn't even spare them a glance. She really liked you 'Sami." Opal stopped, giving out a very unladylike belch.

Seems the two of them have turned into non-polite company the more they partook of liqour.

"If that was the case then why the fuck was she with someone else tonight?" Asami said, unable to keep the crass language and the bitterness out of her voice.

"Wow. 'Sami, you are one of the smartest people I know, but there are times when you are just so full of crap."

Asami raised her eyebrows at her friend, and whilst she meant for the gesture to be hostile, she couldn't actually do it and ended up with her face crumpling and her tears falling again.

"I made such a big mistake Ope, I don't know if I can fix it" she said, hiccuping and wiping her tears with a table throw she found a while back (and now she was lugging it around because it doubled as a shawl, and as a convenient albeit very rough towel she could wipe her tears with).

Opal patted her back sympathetically. "I mean, put yourself in her shoes, 'Sams, the girl's liked you for two years now, and you've never once given her any clue that you liked her back, even indicating that you DON'T like her. Now, someone you liked from your past appears and suddenly, all your attention is on that person. And yeah, Korra's not exactly unpopular so it's bound to happen that other people would grab the first chance they get to be by her side. I mean, Korra's hot, if you haven't noticed, and what's more, she's charming, she's nice and I bet she can lift you easily with just one of those muscled arms, I mean who wouldn't not throw themselves at her feet? Truth is,  If I wasn't so into Bolin, I would be one of those girls and..Ow! What was that for?!" Opal rubbed her arm where Asami slapped it.

"I've got too much competition as it is, I don't want to have to worry about you too!" she said crossly.

Opal put up her hands. "Hey, Im just saying! And you know I made a big fuss about you and Iroh but the thing is,  I was rooting for you and Korra!" Opal said, just as crossly.

Asami deflated. "And now I ruined it".

The two friends slumped further on their seats.

"Well, you just have to find a way to fix it then, won't you?" Opal peered at her with inebriated eyes.

Asami sighed "Let's just wish there's still something for me to fix".

 

 

* * *

 

Asami straightened her jacket. She walked towards the field in trepidation, hoping Korra would talk to her.

Even though it was Saturday, Korra had practice and Asami wanted to take advantage of it. She hoped surprising Korra where she least expected it would prompt the other girl into talking with her, instead of avoiding her.

She saw the coach signal an end to the practice and whilst the other players ran towards the locker room, as expected, Korra remained behind to do some more practice. Asami realized the reason why Korra was so good was that she invested a lot into her skills. And staying behind practicing, even if her teammates have gone ahead is definitely one of the reasons she's a top Athlete. Asami found it admirable, even if her heart clenched when she remembered all the poison that came out from her mouth last night.

When she arrived at where Korra was doing some dribbles, she cleared her throat so the other girl will notice her.

Korra stopped and turned around. "Oh. Hi Asami. What brings you here?"

And while Asami was surprised that Korra was talking to her, she couldn't help but notice that the smile the other girl was wearing didn't reach her blue eyes, like it usually did.

"Hi." Asami started, voice shaky but resolved. "I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer?"

"Oh. So that was you. I don't usually answer unknown numbers, so yeah.." she awkwardly shrugged and resumed dribbling the soccer ball.

"Listen, Korra" Asami gulped, mustering what courage she had so she could apologize properly (but it was really hard with Korra's attention focused on the ball and not her).

"No actually, you don't have to say anything" Korra finally stopped her drill and looked straight at Asami. This time, she didn't even have a pretense of a smile on her beautiful face.

"I know you came here to apologize for last night.."

"Yes, I am so sorry Kor, I.." Asami interrupted but she stopped when Korra raised a hand.

"As I was saying, you don't have to apologize for anything. Asami, believe it or not, it's okay." Korra tilted her head at Asami when the other girl looked like she might interrupt again. After a couple of seconds of silence, Korra continued.

"I haven't told you this, but before I came here to RCPrep, I was at a similar school at the Northern Water Tribe. I had a hard time there. They don't take kindly to non-locals, even looked down on them. But for some reason, I wanted to be one of them - one of the rich folk, the privileged, for once, not the poor Athlete girl trading her soccer skills so she can stay at an exclusive school. But that was impossible, of course. For two years, I was bullied, jeered at and was a constant target of pranks - even if I was playing for their school.

For a while, it got to me you know, I was doing poorly at school, my playing suffered. Until one day, I just realized - the reason why I was having such a hard time was because I was trying so hard to be what I wasn't.

So, just like that, I stopped. And things started getting better. Once I didn't let those people get to me, I got better and my playing got better too. That's when Tenzin and Coach Beifong noticed me and brought me here.

And I loved it here. The people are nothing like the previous school. Well, maybe Principal Tarlokk. But the rest are fine. But anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say Asami, is that I wouldn't be here right now if I let the people in my past get to me.

Because I figured that those kinds of people, the ones that put you down, the ones that let you believe they're your friends when in fact they're the opposite- they don't mean anything.

I will get to where I need on my own without their help or their presence. Do you get what I mean, Asami? Those kinds of people ---- They don't mean anything to me." And at that, Korra smiled that smile that wasn't her again. "I have to go, see you around okay?"

By this time, Asami's tears were running down her face (and her mascara was probably running with it too, but she didn't care). "Korra.." she said, her hand lifting a bit as if to stop the girl walking away from her.

Korra did stop, but she didn't turn around. "Bye Asami" she said softly, then continued on her way.

Asami wanted so much to follow and throw her arms around the Athlete and beg her not to walk away- that she was so, so sorry- but somehow she knew that it won't be welcomed. She placed her hand on her chest, half expecting it to be still, 'cause how can her heart still be beating after it's been broken into a million pieces?

And as her tears further obscured her view of the one walking away from her, she couldn't help but curse her hesitation about her feelings about the Athlete before.

Korra was everything she's ever wanted. She's the best person she's ever met. But she also just walked out of her life and it was seemingly too late to do anything about it. Asami couldn't contain the sob that tore out of her chest anymore. So in the middle of the soccer field while the one she wanted so much walked away from her, Asami fell to her knees and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't proof this so there might be a lot of typos and grammar mistakes. might be updating The Up Beat with the final chap before I do this one's. :D


	4. Nothing Much Happens Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing else but Asami pining. (And Hiroshi being an awesome Dad).

It was 14 days since it happened.

A fortnight of no Korra tagging alongside her on the way to the next class. No Korra feeding her random things since she apparently "didn't eat enough". No Korra accompanying her in the library and being her comic relief whenever academic and personal pressure got to be too much and she needed a break.

Asami only belatedly realized (now that Korra was gone) that she may have treated Korra as a nuisance but the truth was, those moments spent with the Athlete could've been the best times in her high school life. Moments when she felt just like an ordinary girl without the weight of expectations on her shoulders. Moments that were less dull, less ordinary and more importantly, less lonely.

And the thing was, Asami's never considered herself lonely before Korra came along. Mostly because she tried to drown the idle moments - when she was most likely to reflect on it - with tedious schoolwork or with both her admin responsibilities in school and in her Dad's company. Despite that tactic though, there was a small piece of her heart craving for something different. Where at the end of the day, she could feel loved and wanted from someone who wasn't family.

It was a whisper from her heart that was barely heard over all the din she's created herself. When Korra came into her life, a part of her slowly blossomed into the warmth the other girl offered. And however much Asami tried to fight it, she eventually got so used to Korra being there for her - and she didn't even know when it happened over the course of their friendship - but one day, she just wasn't lonely anymore. Which made Korra's absence all the more jarring.

What was laughable was, Asami didn't know how to handle the abrupt loss of one of the staples of her high school life. These days, she just went through the exercise of going to school and going home like she usually did. She studied and worked like nothing was wrong.

Sometimes she'd catch Iroh, Bolin and Opal casting worried glances her way but she just was not in the mood to entertain their curious stares. She deflected the inevitable questions by saying she had something to do and would escape their pitying expressions.

She would rush into the Student Council lounge and lock herself inside until the bell signalling break was over rang. She tried to convince herself that everything was normal, that this was how it was supposed to be. That it was what she wanted all along- no distractions, no unusual deviations from the everyday routine of school and home. But one day, the four of them were sitting on one of the tables outside in the school lawn.

Iroh was peeling an orange for lunch and that was it. Out of nowhere came the tears. And it was just because of seeing a stupid orange and it bringing back memories of Korra.

Asami couldn't stop crying and Opal, Bolin and Iroh didn't know what to do, all three looking panicked and flustered. Asami was too ashamed and overwrought that she just muttered an apology between sobs and hurried away, holding up a hand and shaking her head when Opal made to follow.

And once the floodgates opened, she just couldn't stop crying. She was sobbing all the way while driving home, having had to drive slowly because her tears were blurring the road so much. She just missed Korra so so much.

And with this acknowledgement, she just couldn't go back to acting like nothing happened. Because even without telling anybody, Asami was pretty messed up about it. Every night would find her awake in her bed till the wee hours, staring at the glowing stars on her ceiling (Korra came by one time and stuck all five hundred twenty one glow-in-the-dark stickers claiming Asami's room didn't have a stitch of "fun" in it) until weary sleep finally claimed her. She wanted to forget, wanted to move on.

But there was just no easy way to move on from Korra because everywhere she went and looked reminded her of the girl (and it wasn’t like she even had something to move on from, considering they never became a couple – which was really ironic).

Her school books were covered with Korra's stick figure doodles drawn on the margins - Korra's had muscly arms whilst Asami had big hair.

Korra was in that pair of Keds she had in her closet - the athlete found it "abnormal" that Asami only had smart casual to formal footwear and has never owned a pair of sneakers. Apparently Korra saved her pocket money from a three-day away game in neighboring Omashu (Bolin later told Asami that Korra only ate cup noodles during the trip) so she could buy Asami's first ever pair of sneakers.

Korra was in every pop song on the radio. She was in that blue sweater on display at the mall.

She was in that fluffy white dog she saw at the park. Korra was everywhere. And everytime Asami was reminded of it, she'd just end up crying again. She just didn't think there was anything she could do to get Korra to forgive her.

The worst thing about it was, while she may never be forgiven, it seemed too, that she's already been forgotten.

Korra may well have effectively 'disappeared' from her life, even if they were still at the same school.

Oh, she saw her once in a while, always from distance, or just when Korra's leaving (a classroom, the canteen, the school lobby). Unfortunately, RC Prep was big enough for them not to have any classes together.

There was just no way to get to Korra's side, try as Asami might (and she had a very strong suspicion that Korra wanted it that way anyway).

In her frustration, Asami faked sickness for the first time since she set foot in school. She'd rather just mope around and burst into tears at home than at a random school hallway. Yes, she was a right, real mess.

It was the third day lounging (sulking and feeling sorry for herself) in her room and generally acting like what she imagined a girl from a fresh break-up would (bingeing on ice cream and watching sob korean dramas and breaking into fresh tears every couple of hours whilst playing Adele songs on repeat) when Asami heard a soft knock on her door.

"May I come in, honey?". She gave a noncommittal grunt but her Dad proceeded to enter and sit on the edge of her bed anyway. "One of your Professors called me and said you were sick?", Hiroshi asked gently.

"Can't I not get sick for once in my life?" Asami said without feeling (she didn't even have the energy to pretend, even for her Dad's sake). At the moment, she was lying on her back on the floor, eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Well, naturally of course you can, but from what I can see... you don't look sick, only unshowered and..." he eyed the candy wrappers scattered about with distaste "eating unhealthily" Hiroshi stated.

Asami only grunted in reply.

"Asami..." Hiroshi paused, as if thinking on how to broach the subject before proceeding, "...is this about a boy?" Asami almost choked on her tongue at her Dad's question and ended up coughing. She had to sit up and lean on her bed just to keep breathing properly again. When she could, she looked at her father in the face and answered with a bit of wry amusement. 

"Rest assured Dad, it's not a boy."She took a sip of the tea she was nursing since that morning (it's gone cold now).

"Hmmm, a girl then?" Hiroshi said deadpan. If Asami's reaction about the "boy" question a while back was hilarious, this one was twice that. She spit out her tea in the middle of drinking it, straight into her Dad's face.

"Oh my spirits! I'm so sorry, Dad!" she swiped her sleeve at her still dripping chin then rushed up to find a towel she could help her Dad clean his face with. She offered the towel to Hiroshi blushing furiously.

"You know, if I knew you'd have this strong a reaction about me asking if you had girl problems, I would've distanced myself before asking first" he said nonchalantly.

Asami tried to gauge her Dad's reaction sure that she's never given him any clue that yes, she did like a girl (heck, she only found out that she liked girls - ok, not any girl - Korra - recently and it was still freaking her out). It's a wonder that her Dad wasn't going ballistic over it.

"Uhhm, why'd you say that, Dad?" she probed tentatively.

"Well, if I wasn't sure a while ago, then your reaction just confirmed it," he said, a bit smugly (like he knew he could get to the bottom of whatever it was that was bothering his daughter).

"Am I that obvious?", Asami said, taking her Dad's glasses and wiping the liquid stains Hiroshi wasn't able to get. And although she seemed focused on the chore, she snuck glances at her Dad, still wanting to know how he felt regarding her not being straight. She knew her Dad wanted her to finally date someone, but she didn't know if it was okay if that someone happened to be a girl.

"Well, I've suspected for years now, I mean, here's Iroh, handsome, available, rich and you know, all that jazz and, he's made it pretty clear that he likes you. And I know that you used to like him too and yet here you are, moping around the house like a kicked puppy. So either you're really, really choosy or, you like girls. Pretty easy deduction after that," Hiroshi self-assuredly announced.

"Are you... are you okay with that though, me liking girls?" Asami asked, still testing the waters. At once, Hiroshi's expression assumed a sympathetic one, holding out his hand and pulling Asami to his chest, only answering once his daughter was settled against him. "I will always be happy if you are happy. And if your happiness happens to be a plant, or a hobby or a cat or in this case, batting for the same team," he shook his head ruefully but not without a smile "well then, I guess I just have to accept it huh?" he chuckled, stroking Asami's hair.

For her part, Asami just hugged her Dad harder, thankful that he is who he is and despite his reputation as one of the most keen and shrewd business minds of the Four Kingdoms, he was an awesome Father, foremost. "Thanks Dad, I know some people don't have this as easy as I do, so.. thanks. Thank you."

Thinking her composure more or less in tact, Asami finally let go of her Dad and sat properly, shoulder to shoulder with him on her bed. Hiroshi cleared his throat, "So, I know you'll tell me who this lucky person is in your own time, but do you mind giving me a hint at least?".

"Oh," Asami paused, not knowing how to start. "She's the most exasperating, annoying, impossible person ever," she trailed off, recalling Korra, then she slowly smiled as she proceeded "but she's also kind, sweet and wonderful. Basically one of the nicest people I've ever met. I don't know why or how she ever put up with me", Asami shook her head sadly.

  
"Well, if that's the case, I don't see why you girls aren't already together?" Hiroshi queried while scratching his beard. He honestly couldn't fathom how anyone in their right minds could stay away from his daughter. If anything, (and if he could've said so himself), Asami is quite the catch.

"Dad?" Asami waved a hand in front of her Dad's face. "Spaced out there for a bit".

"What? Oh yes, I was thinking who in their right minds could stay away from you, I mean, you are Asami Sato!" her Dad blurted out, as if her name alone was reason enough for people to swoon at her feet.

"It's not that easy Dad, I mean..." Asami let out a puff of air, exasperation now surfacing "I mean, I thought I was all that too,” she scrunched up her face “and then I screwed up so bad and here I am, alone and .. I'm just a monster," at this, Asami slumped and got depressed again.

"Well, I'm sorry to add to your bad mood, and I didn't want to tell you this now, but Asami, honey, you're adopted." Hiroshi deadpanned.

"What?!?" Asami blurted out, confused at the sudden, unexpected topic.

"I mean no true daughter of mine would wallow in her room and cry for days acting like it's the end of the world over something. Whether it's your fault or not, you get up and do something to fix it. Satos never give up! If we get beaten down, then we try again 'till we get what we want or we're on top!" Hiroshi huffed at his Daughter, indignant.

Asami's mind ran through her Dad's words. And for the first time since Korra turned her back on her, she felt something akin to positivity. Her Father's right of course- he didn't get to be one of the richest CEOs in the world by being passive or timid. She was acting like a loser. It's time to turn tables.

She sat up and wiped the last of her errant tears away.

"You're right Dad, it's time to make things right." By the time she finished her statement, she was feeling some kind of excitement again, similar to what she felt when working on new designs or engines, except this time was 10x stronger - it was about getting Korra back, after all (or getting her to forgive her, at the least).

"Well, now, that's the Daughter I'm talking about, not adopted after all," her Dad patted her back and stood. "I hope it goes well," he said, stroking Asami's hair as farewell though she barely noticed the gesture as she was already plotting on how to go about getting Korra to talk to her and not storming out.

Before her Dad exited her room though, he turned around "Oh, before I forget, Korra called asking if the trip to Little Ba Sing Se was still in order."

This caused Asami's head to whip back to her Dad "What?!?".

"Korra called. I don't know why she asked for me but she wanted to confirm if the business trip you had to go to at Little Ba Sing Se is still pushing through, I of course told her yes."

Asami didn't have an answer to that except a very astonished "Oh."

Before she was capable of a coherent answer, Hiroshi had already left. Her initial shock worn off, she realized that the trip to little Ba Sing Se was the perfect opportunity to patch things up with Korra- the dear girl who still wanted to keep her promises even if she had every reason not to. Asami stood up. She needed a lot of coffee if she wanted to think up the best apology ever.

She caught a whiff of her shirt and scrunched up her nose. Shower first, then coffee.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate my writing


	5. Change in perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of the coin

Contrary to popular opinion, Korra of the Southern Water Tribe wasn't always in love with Asami Sato.

The first time Korra was introduced to RC Prep's poster child for the education ideal (a Tutor assigned to her, one Asami Sato), her first impression was that she's just another prissy, rich girl.

That was not to say that Korra wasn't taken in by the girl's beauty (because Asami Sato IS the most beautiful girl she's ever seen).

Nonetheless, her Tutor had an air about her- untouchable, austere, sophisticated and possesing a poise that suggested she was somewhat more mature than her young age should permit. Very intimidating indeed.

And Korra initially mistook those qualities as a symptom of Haughtiness. Her distaste was only compounded by learning that Asami was not only a premier and stellar student of RC Prep, but is in fact, the daughter of one of the richest business moguls in the Four Nations. Quite out of her league (out of everyone's league, if she was being honest with herself).

She had no choice though, when Coach Lin practically pulled her ear towards the student body President, saying (and she quotes) "If you want to stay here, you better make good and Asami here will see to it that Tarlokk (complete with a very characteristic Beifong eye-roll) can find no loopholes in your scholarship." She stalked away after that, leaving a slightly miffed Korra and her supposed Tutor eyeing each other with less than impressed expressions.

It wasn't long after that though - when Asami was leaning over Korra, demonstrating how to answer a problem set (her jasmine perfume and her closeness clouding the Southern Water Tribe native's space, when Korra realized that her initial yet hesitant attraction to Asami Sato has developed into a full-blown, hopelessly devoted crush.

At that moment, she was hit by everything "Asami" at once (something akin to being bombarded with the carpet bombing technique) - her poise, her kindness, her charm, her patience, her grace and not the least, her beauty. Its intensity left Korra reeling and stunned.

The feeling (she imagined) was like getting hit by a highspeed train and being dragged through the rails, for good measure.

Because Asami Sato, though very unattainable, was also so very hard not to like, and Korra was drawn to her as helplessly as a moth to a flame.

Normally she wouldn't be this easy. She's been inundated with admirers from a young age (thanks to her Soccer skills) and she's usually immune to beautiful faces - but with Asami, _well_... Korra was just smitten (and smitten HARD).

She actually knew she didn't stand a chance - nope, Asami Sato didn't go for girls like her (heck, she didn't even know if Asami DID go for girls)- but if there was anything about Korra, it was that she wasn't a quitter (she wouldn't have gotten where she was now if she were) and that perseverance and determination were her middle names (technically, nobody has two middle names, but she doesn't even have a proper last name, so she doesn't really care about the technicalities).

So Korra made herself a pact that one way or another, Asami Sato, the Queen, the extraordinaire, was going to want her back- whether she liked it or not.

For two whole years, Korra's been trying to get Asami Sato to like her - she's stepped up her game (soccer and also her game game), tried to change herself for the better (her temper was the bane of her existence so she tried to keep a tighter rein on it), and even really exerted effort on her academics (though Math was the worst, she really tried to pay attention to what Asami was teaching her and tried real hard not to get lost in her eyes instead while she was being mentored).

For a while, it seemed as if there was nothing Korra could do to impress Asami Sato (well, how could you impress one who had everything anyway?), but that didn't stop her from trying.

The two years have come and gone and she was still trying. Sometimes she'd lie on her bed and stare at her ceiling of glow-in-the dark stars (half of them, she'd stuck on Asami's room), thinking of ways to get Asami to love her. So far, she couldn't count how many sleepless nights she's spent worrying about her non-existent lovelife.

It was beginning to look hopeless.

That was until a month ago, when things started to look up. Finally, Asami seemed to be reciprocating, looking at her with eyes glinting at a secret, smile tugging at the edges of her mouth.

It made Korra giddy with the knowledge that finally, the love of her young life is looking at her with renewed eyes.

And it was wonderful.

But then... the Fire Nation attacked (WTF, Fire Nation!).

  
Iroh, the Fire Nation Prince arrived and since then, Asami might as well have dropped off from her radar.

Instead, her Tutor was seen hanging on the Fire Nation Royal's arm, day in and day out.

Well, Korra thought, who could blame her? The Prince is everything she is not- rich, smart, well-mannered and gorgeous (though Korra was aware that she herself is attractive, Iroh IS at the level of Asami's league).

And to make things worse, Iroh just had to go ahead and be tall (taller than Asami- and it made Korra grit her teeth in frustration).

Korra had no answer to all of that. She was just a jock who was at RC Prep on the good graces of some people.

How can she compete with someone who might as well have everything Asami wanted?

And Asami deserved everything (even if she _did_ have the capability to buy anything she so desired).

However, Korra still fought on. She told herself, until Asami declared that Iroh and her were couple (Korra refused to be swayed by the numerous rumours that Asami and Iroh were indeed one), then there was still hope.

She hasn't seen Asami at all that week and the Party (she hated to think that she was going because it was thrown in Iroh's honor but anyway...) was the first time she'd get to see her.

Korra even took out some of her savings to buy a dashing suit (the color complimented her eyes perfectly, said a gushing Bolin).

She was all nerves that afternoon, her game mediocre at best and barely escaped the wrath of Coach Beifong. Thus, she had to stay another hour to appease the disappointed coach.

Which meant that she had to catch a ride from one of the cheerleaders, arriving late to the party.

When Korra crested the stairs coming from the driveway, overlooking the Beifong Manse's massive lobby, her eyes were immediately drawn to the Student Body President and her breath was immediately taken away.

Asami was wearing a red, sleeveless, form-fitting long gown. It had a slit up till mid-thigh, showing off some of the girl's slim, toned leg (which went on for forever). Korra's eyes followed that leg upwards, to the hint of cleavage (that made her blush deeper) to the perfectly painted lips, towards the sparkling emerald eyes she loved so much.

Korra walked towards Asami (she had no choice, really, there was always only one place for her heart and that was where Asami is but then the object of her attention titlted her chin up and walked into the throng, away from her. The crowd got in the way between them then and Asami was lost in the middle of it, leaving Korra desperately trying to see through everyone in between ( for once akcnowledging her short stature and cursing it).

Sometimes Korra wished she never should've gone up to that balcony. But... she knew Asami couldn't handle her liquor well..and there you go.

Korra has always been a sucker for whatever Asami and maybe that was her downfall.

Maybe she was meant to hear Asami's true feelings for her. And even if the heiress was drunk when she was ranting, Korra would never truly be able to discount whatever she said.

Besides she actually believed the saying "drunk words are sober thoughts" had some merit to it.

She refused to think about that day on the Soccer field, when she turned her back on a sobbing Asami (probably out of guilt, than anything else) and realized that maybe the whole thing about reciprocation was just in her head and that she just made a fool of herself for two years.

Two whole years of pining over Asami Sato and it took just one night to get it through her thick skull that Asami really didn't like her at all.

It was at that moment that she decided then and there to stop her foolishness. It was time to get over her childish crush and move on.

It took a lot of willpower to turn her back on Asami Sato , but, all she had to do in her head was to repeat the other girl's drunk words and it gave Korra the strength to do what she did (nevermind that her heart was broken into a million pieces, her knees shaking and her hands clenched till her knuckles turned white and then when she got home, it was the first time in a long while that she cried herself to sleep).

None of that mattered because the fact of the matter is, Korra of the Southern Water Tribe has finally let Asami Sato go.

  
Which brought her to the matter at hand. She did promise Mr.Sato she'd accompany Asami and she figured this was just one last chore to do till she totally severed her ties with the Satos.

She never was one to break her promises because though she didn't have much to herself, she did have her word and that still mattered to her.

Korra was a bit surprised though when Asami herself turned up on her apartment's driveway at the crack of dawn - Asami never once came to her side of town before and her being here was a new and curious experience.

And though she initially thought the plan was to meet each other at the train station, this was probably more convenient.

On second thought, it was convenient in the sense that they didn't have to commute but inconvenient in that it doubled their travelling time (4hours by road). Korra didn't know how to handle being around the other girl, now that they had a rift between them.

Asami was leaning on a shiny black and red monster of a jeep, seemingly deep in thought when Korra came out of her building, carrying a backpack.

When Asami looked up at her, Korra almost tripped on her own feet. She had almost forgotten how breathtakingly beautiful the raven-haired girl was.

She was wearing the most casual outfit Korra's seen her in so far- ripped skinny jeans and a thin, loose, white t-shirt and (to Korra's suprise) the keds she gave her as a present the year before. It was the first time she's seen her wear it.

She wanted to tease Asami but remembered at the last minute that everything has changed between them.

So she kept her mouth shut and waited for the other girl to say something first.

"Hey" Asami smiled shyly, "thanks for coming with me, you uhh look good," she said, indicating her with a vague hand gesture. For some reason she blushed and averted her eyes, motioning to Korra to get into her car.

Korra didn't really know how to respond to that. Asami Sato giving her a compliment? Unreal. And another first. Since she didn't really know how to answer a compliment from Asami Sato, all she gave was a curt nod and a quick "hello, thanks" by way of greeting.

Once they were both in the jeep and Asami has started the engine, Korra could feel the tension coming off from both of them in waves and instead of dealing with that, she tucked in to her corner and decided to just nap it off.

She could probably sleep off the 4 hours travel time but she worried what to do in case they had to talk to fill up the awkward silences.

But it was too early in the morning to deal with it and she just didn't know how to act around Asami anymore now that they weren't friends.

As she closed her eyes and placed her sunglasses on, she couldn't help but be reminded that the drive to Little Ba Sing Se was going to be a long, tedious one (and wish that Asami's damn jasmine perfume didn't smell so distractingly nice).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hate that this story keeps getting longer and longer. But this one really needs two parts.
> 
> *Didn't proofread, sorry for the mistakes


	6. The Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets thirsty in the desert. Or Korra can't seem to quit Asami.

Korra popped one eye open. For a few seconds she was disoriented when she thought that her bed was moving until she remembered that she had taken a nap to avoid talking to Asami.

It’s already markedly lighter than when she tucked in, an hour maybe, since leaving Republic County. Her sunglasses haven’t fallen off and she was drooling a bit.

With the sluggishness of sleep still refusing to leave her, Korra could hear the radio playing on a low volume and that the girl driving beside her was humming softly to whatever it was that was playing.

Korra stayed still, observing her tutor while she drove. Her posture was relaxed and she had a bit of a smile on her lips. The athlete knew how Asami loved driving and this was one of the times when she lost that haughty air that she always put on at school. She looked carefree, younger.

She knew it was wrong and a bit creepy to stare at Asami when it was obvious that the other girl wasn't aware, but she reasoned to herself that just because they'd had a falling out didn't mean that she couldn't look. After all, that was just what she was doing... looking.

Korra's been staring for a few seconds when Asami took her eyes off the road and stole a glance at her. The athlete was thankful her sunglasses were heavily tinted otherwise she might've given away that she was awake.

What she saw from that fleeting glance was something she's never seen before.

Surreal. Her sleep-fogged brain must be playing tricks on her. Asami Sato looking at her tenderly? It must be a dream. Mornings are so evil, she thought grumpily, while sleep once again claimed her in its embrace.

* * *

 

"Korra, hey wake up."

"Nggg Mom, just a few more minutes.." Korra tried to pull her blanket over her head, patting her hand over her torso.

She heard someone stifle a giggle. Her mom definitely didn't sound like that.

She opened one bleary eye (her raybans have fallen off sometime during her haze) only to see Asami looking like she was trying hard not to laugh, her lips lifted up at the corners and her green eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Are we there yet?" Korra mumbled, consciously swiping at her mouth to wipe away some drool.

"I thought we could maybe get some breakfast?" Asami asked.

At that, Korra's ears perked up and she sat upright abruptly. Just in time, as her tummy let out a really loud growl.

Asami finally let out her laugh and Korra tried her best not to be mesmerized by the sound.

"Where are we, by the way?" she asked, putting a slight petulant tone to her voice to combat her natural attraction to the other girl. The terrain has changed drastically from Republic County and instead of greenery, Korra's view was that of sandy, rocky desert.

"Pitstop. Come on," Asami answered as she slowed her the jeep to a stop.

 

* * *

The pitstop, as it turns out, is literally called The Pitstop as it is situated right on the border of Republic County and the Earth Kingdom territories, where little Ba Sing Se was located.

This is where travellers of all kinds stopped over to grab a bite to eat before continuing on their way.

As the two entered the massive, sprawling food place, Korra couldn't help but look around in wonder. Waiters carrying trays bearing big plates with (unbelievably) large portions of food sped around the tables unencumbered by the tables and people milling about effortlessly.

And the smells! Korra could subsist for days on the smells of delicious food alone, she thinks. She belatedly realized her jaw was on the floor till she heard Asami chuckle.

"I knew you'd like this place, Critically Food rated it 5 stars on the Best Eats of Ba Sing Se 5 years running,"

"Oh." Korra stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Asami stopped too.

"Is the food here expensive? I didn't really bring much...cash" the athlete's cheeks colored.

Asami grinned. "It's ok, we're on an official company trip, we're being funded," her tutor made air quotes with her fingers "by Future Industries so we're covered."

Korra took a couple of seconds to digest that, still looking at the other girl doubtfully when Asami motioned with her head.

"Come'on, I need to feed you," she started walking, spotting a vacant table.

"I am not a pet" Korra huffed, her stomach letting out a sound a bit like what a hungry Naga's stomach sounded like.

Asami only chuckled merrily.

* * *

 

Korra was about to dig into the biggest pancake she's ever seen in her life. She figured if Future Industries was shelling out on this trip then who was she to say no?

Also, the alternative to not putting her whole concentration on her meal would be to talk to Asami and frankly, she still didn't know what to say to the other girl. It didn't help that they were currently in the gray area between being more than acquaintances and less than friends.

The levity a while ago had vanished and in its place was the same tension they had in the jeep before she took a nap.

But Korra being Korra was not really used to this kind of tension, especially since it was between her and Asami. For so long, they've always been able to get along well enough, albeit Asami always claimed she didn't like Korra - they always ended up being the other's consistent companion anyway (each of them inevitably gravitating beside each other).

The athlete sighed. In all honesty, she didn't want to spend the whole weekend sulking and antagonizing her companion. It wasn't in her nature.

Asami must've noticed her staring at her pancakes with a frown because she was pulled from her thoughts with a tentative voice.

"Is something wrong? You've been staring at your pancakes for 2minutes..."

the other girl trailed off, clearly waiting for Korra to clarify her uncharacteristic behavior.

"This isnt going to work," Korra sighed. She raised a hand before Asami can interrupt.

"This trip is a long one and if we keep acting like we're stepping on eggshells around each other, then it's gonna be a longer, more tedious one at that. So I suggest a compromise."

"Okay..." Asami answered, interest piqued.

"A truce." Korra raised her chin, making it sound more like a challenge than a peace offering.

"And what does this truce entail?" Asami crossed her arms, wary but curious.

"We act like the past couple of weeks never happened, or at least put it at the back for our minds, for now. Just until the end of the trip. Then we go back to not bothering each other."

Asami mulled it over, a finger to her chin. Korra impatiently tapping her fork softly on her plate (the food smells were causing a riot to her empty tummy).

Finally, Asami straightened. "Sounds good."

"Okay then" _finally, food._

"Korra.." Asami called, before the hungry athlete could proceed on demolishing her breakfast.

"For the record, I never wanted us not bothering each other to start with" Asami said, genuine emotion in her eyes.

Korra chose to ignore it, of course. The wound was still too fresh for her to believe otherwise.

"Sure Asami, whatever you say."

* * *

 

The jeep sped through the desert highway with Korra looking at the sand dunes towering on either side of their vehicle.

They might've come to a truce but she still didn't feel like initiating conversation so she put on her spotify 90s playlist on the jeep's speakers after asking Asami if she could use it.

Asami agreed of course, since she too looked like she didn't know what to say or talk about.

It was ironic, really. The two of them left speechless now that they've agreed to talk to each other again, sans drama.

 _At least the scenery was interesting_ , Korra thought. It was her first time travelling through the Earth Kingdom via highway and she was entranced by how different the landscape was to where she grew up. It was basically the exact opposite of the Southern Water Tribe. _Like Asami and me_ , she thought with a certain amount of hurt, her heart contracting painfully in her chest.

She let out an annoyed breath. Even if she didn't mean to, her thoughts always went back to Asami. _Asami, Asami, Asami_! Korra was getting sick of her issues and how pathetic she was. There has to be a way to get rid of her feelings once and for all.

Especially since it was made clear that it wasn't reciprocated. It didn't help at all that the object of her thoughts was not a person you could easily forget.

Korra crossly sniffed. _Argghh!_ _Why did jasmine perfume have to smell so good?!?!_ She tried to inconspicuously squint at the girl in question.

And was bemused to note that Asami was humming to one of the songs on her playlist.

Korra wasn't paying attention, lost in her irksome thoughts but now that she noticed it, some unknown compulsion made her want to join the other girl.

She tried not to, for appearances sake. She was, after all, the aggrieved party. But just as soon as that thought took shape, Korra immediately mentally scolded herself.

She was the one to suggest a truce after all, and right now she was acting like a petulant child, all frowns and knitted eyebrows. In all honesty, it was pretty tiresome. And it wasn't in her nature to hold on to a grudge when it was obvious that Asami was trying hard to appease her.

So, when the next refrain came in, Korra hummed in with companion who looked at her a surprised, tentative smile forming on her lips.

Korra just shrugged and finally sang along with the song. Asami laughed, singing along with her.

It was just as well, Korra thought as it was too nice a day to ruin with drama anyway, before she belted out the chorus to Spice Girls' 2 Become 1.

 

* * *

 

They were in the middle of a very impassioned rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody when one of their tires blew up. It took Asami mere milliseconds to get the speeding jeep under control (less time it took for Korra to control her sudden panicked, embarrassingly high pitched squeal into what she would recount later as a more 'reasonably-volumed yell').

* * *

 

Weirdly enough, Korra would've thought she'd be treated to a "life-flashing-before-your-eyes" sort of experience but instead of seeing her life's milestones, her eyes were drawn to her companion. The few seconds it took for the jeep to careen violently on the road became stretched out as she saw Asami, brows scrunched together in concentration, tresses of raven-black tossed back by the momentum in a cascade of dark, luxurious waves - becoming an unintended fashionable hair commercial.

It was like witnessing a well-choreographed scene in slow motion. And in spite of the unfortunate situation, Korra found her jaw dropping to the jeep's floor while she held on for dear life.

Any thoughts of their safety were tossed away into the wind like Asami's vibrant hair. Because at the back of her mind, the very untimely, absolutely immature teenager in her head (the one whose mind was in the gutter) accompanied the scene with a long, drawn out "Wwoooooooowwwww".

And then just like that, the life-threatening moment screeched to a sudden halt, jolting the both of them in their seats. Korra caught Asami's wide green eyes trained on her, meeting her own wide-eyed blue gaze.

There were exactly 3 seconds of silence as they both blurted at the same time "Are you okay?!?!"

Then like a choreographed scene in a movie (they couldn't recall later on who made the first move), they were in each other’s arms, hugging tight. All Korra could think of in that moment was the overwhelming gratitude that nothing happened to Asami- who was slightly shivering despite the heat emanating from her frame.

She was also relieved that she's managed to get her head out of the gutter as the reality of what could have happened rushed into her consciousness all at once.

And with the possibility that something bad could've happened to Asami (even- and especially- considering the gulf between them) left Korra unable to string a coherent sentence together, so she made sure to hug the other girl a little tighter, conveying that, yes she was fine and, " _thank the spirits you're safe_ " but also maybe something akin to " _I dont know what I would've done if anything happened to you."_

They stayed like that for a a few moments, until the shock subsided and the consciousness that maybe the hug was going on longer than was necessary caught up (at least, in the athlete's mind). Korra slackened her grip, thinking Asami might've also been getting crushed breathless from her bearhug as she still hasn’t said a word as well. But when she made to let go, the arms holding on to her didn't budge, the lush head of raven hair just burrowing further into her neck.

"I missed you" came a muffled murmur into her skin.

Of all the words Korra expected to hear at that moment, those were certainly not it. But even if it may seem like it came from nowhere, for once, offense forgotten in light of the almost-accident, Korra didn't second guess herself as she lifted her hand to stroke her companion's black tresses.

She knew what Asami meant but honestly didn't know how to answer it yet. She tried to cover her unsurety with a light quip. "I don't know why you'd say that 'coz I've been by your side all this time" she said as she gave a chuckle which fell short of the light-hearted joke she was aiming for.

That was because she realized then and there that even if what she said was initially a cop out, it was actually a truth she's carried for 2 years with the girl currently in her arms. And even as the realization shook her internally and made her pause because of what it intimated, she said it again, just so Asami can understand that she meant it this time - "I'm always here". In response, she just felt the arms around her pull tighter.

They were only probably hugging for a few minutes- but were seemingly prolonged by the statements both of them have let loose - for one, a confession of yearning, for the other a profession of resoluteness. It was a very intimate moment to be sure, and it feeling longer was definitely not an issue Korra was averse to.

But the longer that she dwelled on it, the more she felt herself getting flushed with the knowledge of how Asami was molded to her torso perfectly, like they were each a broken part of a whole that just got reunited.

Along with that of course, was the awareness of how good it felt and _damn, why did her tutor always have to smell so good?!?!_

The Ferris Wheel of feelings Korra was riding on at that moment was giving her virtual whiplash. One second she was feeling tenderness for Asami , the next, she wanted to douse herself with cold (very cold) water if she could help it.

It was like she lost control of her emotions the same time their vehicle gave that initial violent lurch.

The athlete wanted to stay wrapped up in Asami's arms a little bit longer (or forever) but she figured it would not do her any favors if her tutor got the wrong impression- especially since she was rubbing circles on the other girl's back right now. And _OH MY SPIRITS she was rubbing slow (heavy?) circles on Asami's back right now!_

Korra immediately pushed away, like a startled dear, her hand going immediately to the back of her neck, her cheeks heating up in a guilty flush. Seems the emotions from almost dying ranged from overly tender to outright... inappropriate. What an... inconvenience.

She immediately tried to gauge Asami's reaction when she realized the tutor's normally pale cheeks were also reddened in apparent embarrassment.

She coughed to cover up her nervousness. "Are you alright?" she asked again finally, voice hoarse (possibly because she was screaming her lungs out mere moments ago).

The other girl seemed to come to her senses at the question, though her cheeks were still red, as if she knew Korra caught her staring.

"I... yeah, I think I am..." Asami felt around her shoulder, wincing as she shook off her seatbelt.

"This just dug into my shoulder a bit" she said, with a vague motion to her left clavicle.

"Lemme see." Korra's forehead immediately scrunched up in concern (inappropriate discomfort instantly forgotten) as Asami pulled her neckline to the side to reveal an ugly bruise forming on her pale skin.

"We need to get this seen to once we get to the city" she said, leaning close and squinting at the bruise, her fingers ghosting carefully over the blemished skin.

"In the meantime, do you have ointment or something that we could put on this?" She took her eyes off the injury to catch Asami's when she briefly caught the other girl's emerald ones dart quickly from looking at her lips(?) to meet her own questioning blue ones.

The girl was red as a beet as she mumbled "Yeah, I have something at the back". And she immediately scrambled off her seat and out the jeep.

Korra was left there hand still raised, a bit startled by her mentor's abrupt exit. She was frozen for a few moments while her brain tried to process the more important details of the last few seconds. Asami Sato was looking at her lips and... was definitely flustered by it too, judging from how she acted.

Beyond the relief she felt that she wasn't being too much of a creep if Asami was actually eyeing her like she wanted to pounce on her, there was another feeling climbing up from her toes, towards her chest, up to tug the ends of her mouth to her familiar lop-sided grin. Being smug was not unusual to Korra (heck, being smug was one of her default attitudes- she's a jock, after all), but she could honestly say that right now was smuggest she's ever felt in ever.

So. She wasn't the only one affected, it seems. Asami Sato, Ice Queen, Untouchable, Korra-Snob Extraordinaire - was definitely checking her out and then some.

With that thought in mind and a shit-eating grin on her face, she jumped off the jeep to see what could be done to solve their predicament (but in all honesty, she wasn't as bothered about it as she should be, nope not at all).

 

* * *

 

"So, where do you want me to put this again?" Korra grunted heaving the wheel she took off from the spare compartment.

"Just wheel it over here so I can attach it as soon as I can get this thing to work". Asami was currently trying to jack the jeep up from the ground, the blown up wheel resting on the roadside.

"Why'd we get our tire blown up anyway? Knowing you, you must've triple checked this yesterday?" Having nowhere to wipe the sweat pouring off her face, Korra lifted her shirt hem to swipe at her slick forehead.

When she didn't get an answer right away, she peered at Asami through her fingers and was amused to note that the other girl's eyes were currently focused on her exposed stomach. It made Korra unconsciously clench her abdominals, clearing her throat to catch her mentor's attention.

"Huh?!" Asami answered, looking at her blankly and blushing like she's been under the sun for the whole day instead of the few minutes she's just spent in it.

"I asked how we got a busted tire." Korra said, not being wholly able to hide her smirk.

"Oh. Uhm yeah. Turns out we ran over some metal shards on the road. Though who'd leave those in there to be a road hazard, I don't know. Good thing nothing worse happened to us though." Asami stated, not fully looking at Korra as she busied herself with her car jack.

Even if Korra wanted to tease her mentor further, she still wasn't used to being the subject of Asami's (definitely not unwanted) attention so she decided to spare her - for now.

"Well, that's definitely not safe. I'm gonna go and take a look if there are any more lying around the road, okay?" She smoothed her shirt and noted that she left grease stains (maybe from handling the tire?) on the previously pristine baby blue color.

"Oh. Good idea" Asami said, looking relieved that Korra was playing nice for her.

As the athlete made to leave, she heard Asami call her back.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"Take care, alright? I don't want you getting hit by a car after I just went through all the trouble of avoiding an accident..." Asami stated, though it looked like all her attention was focused on cranking the tire jack.

Well, Korra being Korra, coulnd't help herself.

"Maybe I need a kiss for good luck?" she replied slyly and was gratified to see Asami finally face her and roll her eyes, the unsurety and awkwardness melting away in the familiar banter.

"Get over yourself".

Korra just let out a loud guffaw before walking away.

 

* * *

 

They were inside the jeep, thankful for the AC as they were both sweaty from getting the spare on and clearing the road from the metal debris.

"Ok, that's that. Ruined one of the two t-shirts I brought, but I guess I could wash it at the hotel or something and it'll be dry by tomorrow." Korra rubbed at a grease stain, inwardly doubting if it would come off at all.

"Two shirts? Didn't Dad tell you we're supposed to attend a gala tonight?" Asami asked, having a nagging suspicion that her Dad forgot that particular tidbit.

"A gala? I thought we were going to do some... Business stuff?" Korra's eyes were wide as she considered what outfits she had with her. Two t-shirts (one of them ruined) and a couple of sweatpants were definitely not gala material.

"Well tomorrow's going to be a tour of the Ba Sing Se factory and meeting some of our staff, but tonight, the local Future Industries branch executives are throwing me a welcome gala. It's supposed to be my introduction to the higher-ups" Asami tilted her head at her companion whose eyebrows were currently scrunched up in concern.

"Oh. Uhm. I don't think I have anything remotely appropriate to wear to a fancy event" Korra said in small voice, "maybe I could just, you know, go with you tomorrow and just hang out at the hotel tonight."

"Well..." she heard her companion's seat rustle and when she looked up, Asami was giving her that look she usually reserved for her "exciting projects" like building satocycles and restoring old cars. "Nonsense. You are coming with me tonight and that's it."

"But... What am I going to wear?" Korra asked, stumped but curious as to what Asami was planning.

"You forget, we're being funded. We, my friend, can go shopping."

Korra was about to object but she paused when she saw Asami's eyes shining with excitement and... something more. Like she needed Korra to be with her, needed her to be okay with being with her, and it stopped the “no” in the athlete's throat before it got out.

Who was she kidding? She might've told herself a hundred times to get over Asami in the span of the weeks they weren't talking but seeing her friend's eyes like that- like she was desperately needing this contact between them, made all her previous resolutions crumble.

Besides, this weekend was turning out better than she initially thought it would be, infinitely better in fact than what she envisioned.

And as Korra looked at Asami gazing at her with shiny, emerald eyes, she smiled as she figured the simplest answer would suffice. "Okay."

At once, Asami's face lit up and to Korra's pleasant surprise, her mentor whooped (which was a sight to behold, Asami Sato whooping - she never, ever whooped).

And as Asami set up Bohemian Rhapsody before gunning her engine to send her monster of a jeep hurtling towards the adventure that was Ba Sing Se, Korra smiled the first genuinely, warm smile aimed towards her mentor for the first time in weeks. There was nothing else to do but to yell "Galileo, Galileo Figaro, Magnifico oh oh oh oh” with the girl with the magnificent fashion commercial hair beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'ed.
> 
> next chap - the Gala.

**Author's Note:**

> I know i still have other fics (and I'm still stumped on them) but it's Korrasami month and this one's just been sitting on my phone begging to be read. Tell me what you guys think! :D


End file.
